The Crimson Dragon Emperor and The Multi king
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: A boy who's life changed when he went to a portal that sent him to a world beyond creation...Join Shinzo as he become the new OOO and help the devils in their adventure. Harem possibly
1. Chapter 1:Proluge

**Le Creator: HEY guys sorry but I haven't returned for real yet so I felt bad about you guys so I made this fic for you guys to keep cool till I come back for REAL!**

 **Kai: Um Le Creator please be quick I hate being DEAD!**

 **Inner-Moka: I agree with my mate you must bring him back or you pay!**

 **Le Creator: Says Ms pikachu lover...**

Disclaimer: YAY third time I have been used! Le Creator does not own Highschool dxd or kamen rider OOO he only ows his creations and OC's

Hi everyone! I'm Omodatta Shinzo. I'm" a 3rd year student at my school. I look like Ouma Shu from guilty crown, save for my icy, white hair and sapphire blue eyes. My friends used to tease me, asking "Will Ouma Shu find his Inori?" Man, that was a good teary anime... Anyways, I was currently walking towards my friend's house so that we can watch a marathon of Kamen Rider OOO. Oh, and forgot to mention I'm a Kamen Rider fan, but not just that, as you may have noticed that I am also an anime otaku. Well, I was bringing my Kamen Rider OOO merchandise which are the O-driver, All the 9 full sets of core medals including the 3 orange core medals but the purple medals actually had an extra one which I "stole" from my friend. That was also partly the reason i'm going to his house. Anyway I also have the Medaljalibur, 10 sets of each animal type cell medals disinclude the dinasour one's man they are hard to find, Also a model of the Ride Vendor with three types of each twelve candroids Hawk, Grasshopper, octopus and gorilla! Im sure your thinking what the heck are you a prince or something. well sorry I won some of these at a convention fair. So back on track I was walking till I notice a strange purple light at an alleyway. Curiosity took over me and I check that out... But now I wish I didn't because a portal appeared in front of me. Pretty sure you know what happen next...

OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

Inside the portal all my stuff were scattered from my satchel and pockets oh yeah I paced the core medals in my pocket's. The core medal's were glowing and the purple medals surrounded me like it was observing me until they stop and went into my CHEST! while the other medals went back in my pockets and with that I blacked out

When I woke up I discovered that I was lying on the ground at a park. There was a fountain nearby. I stood up while clutching my chest "Well that was... a strange experience." I muttered. I saw my satchel nearby oh thank goodness all my items were still there but sadly my ride vendor and belt for the driver were missing. At least I still have may core and cell medals, speaking of which I check my pockets and all my medal's were there whew but... my purple medals are missing... could it really be, my thoughts were halt when I heard a person's screech. I quickly ran to the direction of the screech. When I reached there my eyes widened when I saw a guy being stabbed by a light spear from a very attractive young woman who wore a very very very very revealing attire. she noticed me and I stepped back followed by a gulp.

"A human at this time. Looks like I have to get rid of you too! DIE!" she then threw light spears at me and I quickly dodged matrix style. I noticed my hand was still clutching on to the O-driver I then had a feeling that I could use it to defend my self somehow. She then went airborne and threw more light spears at me I then quickly dodged then placed the driver on my waist. To my and her surprise the belt formed with the medal scanner and medal holder.

"What is this a sacred gear?" she asked. I didn't answer instead I placed the taka,tora and batta medals i said the magic wrds then scanned them

 **"Henshin!"**

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TA-TO- BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

I became surrounded by spinning coloured Medals which accompanied the transformation so I couldn't be too sure how shock or amazed she was looking at the scene. I stood up straight to allow for a smoother transformation process, if it could be interrupted anyway. In front of me, I spied images of the three Medals I was using appear. Taka was of course on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into my chest. My body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armour.

I knew the suit by heart. My helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On my forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal. I could see through the large eyeholes, but everything was tinted green. Running from my chin and down my neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on my chest. My torso armour had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down my arms and into the yellow gauntlets I wore decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly my legs were minimally covered with segmented green armour not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest I bore.

I finally did it I have become OOO!

(play Tatoba theme song)

She gasped then charged at me, well she made a big mistake "Be careful what you wish for lady I then jumped and did a round house kick on her with my batta legs and followed by a jab she then counterattack by throwing another light spear at me and made another one to be used to fight against me. my tiger torso glowed and my claws unfolded with it I slashed her spear in two both of us charged at each other claw vs spear, wings vs kick's, man vs lady.

I then did a back flip and scanned the belt once more.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!  
**  
My legs flickered green before turning into the batta legs she gasped in shock while three coloured rings apearead above me I jumped and my legs turned normal I then hit every ring with red wings behind me and kick here to next week by that I kicked her to the skies and she dissapered in thin air.

(end song)

I grinned and tilted the driver. IT was silent for a while until "YES YES YES YES I'm a Kamen Rider now awesome!" I shouted in joy I then notice that a magic circle apperead right beside the dying guy. Wait I know that symbol anywhere I quickly grabbed my gear and failed to notice one of my cell medals dropped and ran away from the scene.

 **RIDER CORNER**

Le Creator: HEY there guys yes OOO Know but you can't judge me and welcome Shinzo to the family

Shinzo: Thank you Le Creator-sama its a pleasure to be here at last!

Kai: Nice to meet you~!

Inner-Moka: What my mate has said...

Shinzo: ok... um anyway guys don't worry ill be back here soon in the next chapter so seya soon

Everyone except Inner-Moka: BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Pikachu: Pika pika

Inner-Moka: AH pikachu what are you doing here quick hide!


	2. Chapter 2

Le creator: Hey guyyyyyyyyyssssssss.. and girls IM BACK BABU HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA gahh( get kicked by inner-moka' know your place kick) ok sorry man you know fun you two.

Kai: Thought so now I'm finally going back to the fan fic verse

Inner-Moka: I agree with Kai so since you a bit crazy now Shinzo shall do the announcement

Shinzo: So were right now I want you to enjoy the new chapter of The Crimson Dragon Emperor and The Multi-King

Le creator:That's right enjoy

After running for a few minutes I rested at a vending machine. I couldn't believe it I turned into OOO and kicked butt... literally I think I kicked her butt ahhuh never mind that what's important is that I now know were I am take a quick guess readers Highschool DxD verse I mean seriously am I dreaming or something **(Oi you're breaking the fourth wall Shinzo)** Anyways I better check my bag for any items I may have with me. Great all of them is here including a medal booker huh never thought my life would end up here oh and also for some odd reason my bag had a paper envelope in it which contained an IC, a drivers licens and keys to an apartment which had the room number and address on a keychain. I know I' not Decade but this is useful well except this useless driver license I git know ride universe what you think that this vending machine is the Ride vendor.. Speak of the Devils and Angels "Are you serious this is my Ride Vendor this is Freaking Awesome!" I examined the machine with amazement it exactly look real. I mean literally it also jade the candroids in there so without further a doubt I quickly grabbed a random cell medal and place it in the coin slot and pressed the button. With that I quickly side stepped and the Ride Vendor in motorcycle mode formed I grinned, I grabbed my bag and sat on the seat then pulled the throttle

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeares

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo beingwas hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo beingin between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo beingscanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of **"HENSHIN"**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of creature. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at hi with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinz and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

Chapter 2: Meet the Devils for the Yummy surprise

When I opened the door to th- I mean my apartment I was amazed at err my home It exactly look like Arita Haruyuki aka Silver Crow from Accel World all the furniture and deco was well there were a lack of picture frames.

I then explored the house a bit so I can get used to ah my new so called home I also place my satchel in my closet and kept the rest of my Most important things with me and forgot to tell you this but I think someone is toying with me! You see I found the Kuoh academy uniform at Miss Haruyuki- I mean my closet. Damm got to get use to this new home which look like an anim characters home. Well the point is if I'm brought to this world with the power of OOO there might be a reason OOO is needed. Well let's see what's in store tomorrow for now I was placing my medal book which contained my medals and few of my medals and cell medals, my Driver and Medaljalibur at the table lamp also forgot to mention remember the candroids I had yes they are real now! Cool eh you see those cans like there useless but nonono they are tools that are really useful! So I sent a Hawk candroid to find Kuoh academy for me...What!? I'm in another Dimension Hello!

I then went to bed for a good night sleep unaware that a white coloured orb went into the Medaljalibur.

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

I heard the alarm clock ring and quickly turned it of darn it can't I get another rest. Damn machines can't they see I'm trying to get some slee oh yeah its been two days after that event with Rayanare and I bassicly was unconsciou for a day and a quarter hal maybe cause It was my first time using the armor? bu It didn't happened to Eji before right?

"Hey kid wake up you don't want to be lat for school do you?" A very unfamiliar voice asked me. I opened my eyes a little.

"Hah That's the spirit wake up already!" The voice said again but I Then noticed that my medaljalibur was its medal insertion slot which move like a smal mouth. I jumpe and sat on my knees.

"Did you just talk?!" I gasped.

"Well of course. Sorry but what is thou name again?" Medaljalibur asked me or something. Well at least he has common sense.

"Ah I'm Omodatta Shinzo but you can call me Shin." I answered he's question and waited for a reply.

"Hmm What nice name thou have there. But first I must ask you are you aware of the existence of the Three factions and supernatural?" I nodded He chuckled a little. "Im glad I chosen thou as thigh wielder, I have waited millennia for this. I am the Soul of Excalibur itis thou pleasure to meet you're acquaintance. I Then had wide eyes

So right now I'm driving towards Kuoh following the candroid Excalibur or Ex I call him thought me few things before heading to school. One of the was making a pocket dimension Hell yeah! Well as I was nearing the entrance my candroid quickly flew in my backpack.

And now as Wizard would say saa Showtime daa.

When I entered the school everyone had their attention towards me. I also swear seein Issei and Rias blinking at th sight of my arrival on the Ride Vendor. I went to an area which had no one in sight and turned the Ride Vendor to vending machine mode. Got thing I still got more Cell medals. I then quickly ran towards the main office building. I then stopped at the sight of a girl with a ponytail tied by a yellow hairband. The sadistic queen... Himejima Akeno...

Both of us gazed at each othe for what seem to me was eternity but it was actually 10 seconds because I quickly realize that ill be late for class.

I was waiting outside the class holding my bag nervously you want to know why then I'll tell you fellow readers **(Shin! Stop breaking the fourth wall)** Well you know all girls school that's why.

When the sensei told me to come in I was litte shock to see Akeno and Rias ther, I notice Akeno was blushing a little. Wait oh not much of a suprise since I'm the same age as them and the author would obviously put ne here **(Shin!)**.

"Ohio minna, watashi Omodatta Shinzo. Its very nice to meet you all and yes I was born with this white hair. If you have any question's please ask." I said with a cheery smile

All the girls on my prespective had hearts in there eyes of my voice and appearance. Wait I Swear seeing Akeno blush madly... awkward...

Recess

Man now I know why popsicles are delicious to ankh they taste so heavenly... ahhhhhhhh Hey I know its morning and you can't eat ice cream but I don't feel sick at all when eating it ok!

Anyways my eyes were focused on a building outside the window the old school building... better known as the Occult research club and if I'm right Issei should be there- I saw Kiba and Issei heading towards there with a bunch of girls gossiping I then took out a Take core medal before having a flashback of someone I use to know...

5 minutes passed and I still stared at it until a screaming of a girl caught my attention. I quickly ran and saw wha made me shocked it was... a Yummy It was the same yummy in episode one of Karen Rider OOO the mantis yummy and with no witness in sight I quickly put on my drive and placed the medal in. The yummy then growled "OOO..."

I then smirked and tilted the driver and took ou the medal scanner.

"Henshin!"

 **Taka!**

 **Tora!**

 **Batta!**

 **TATOBA TA-TO-BA TATOBA**

I was donned in my armor and quickly took out Ex from the pocket dimension.

"Ahh finally a battle thigh Partner I have been waiting for this." Ex exclaimed in excitement. I nodded and charge at the yummy it fought back but to no avail I was overwhelming it. It bleed cell medals every where, good thin the candroids came to the rescue and pick them up and brought them to a place where only an idiot should find them. It then growled an kicked me in the gut I stumbled back and held out my hand three hawk birds drop one by one cell medals at my hand.

"Hey Ex a feast for the death of our enemy how about it?" I asked him. He then nodded knowing what Im about to do. I placed the medal into the month of Ex and scanned the blade via scanner.

 **Scanning Charge!**

I then swung at him an he turned to cell medal in an instant. "Well that was easy..." I muttered till a fireball almost hit me "I stand corrected my partner..." Ex exclaimed.

In front me was not what you expected were the occult research club instead it was the student council... I am so going to look forwar to this...

Rider Corne OOO

A chibi Le creator and Shinzo could ne seen

in a place surrounded by cel medals and core medals

Le creator:Hello and sorry for the cliffhange and Taad you liked it?

Shinzo: I don't think they did well... much anyways we will see you in the next chapter bye!

Le creator: Ya seya wait what no haven't even announced this. I decided to give Shin a Harem of 5 with Akeno being lead if possible please suggest who and wh should she part of his Harem sooooo

CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3

Le creator: Hellllloooooo minna its so good that all of you are enjoying my story... Except that guest dude what did I ever do to him...

Shinzo:I think his a writer that never got any readers to read his fics and his blaming you for all of it.

Le creator: Possible Possible anyways thank for the tips Mr unknown and dragon rider. Oh and to your question the medals won't effect issei but I will be making my very own core medals and they are from you guessed it the Supernatural! Medals. It consist of Angel=Enjeru, Dragon=Doragon, Devil=Akuma also know as the Endoma combo. Well with out further ado lets get back to the story oh ps its waterball not fireball sorry auto correct.

I then blinked seeing Sona and her peerge when they were in front of me. I'm sure some of you don't know why I blinked because its just her, Tsubaki and Saji.

"Hmmm I'm surprised you actually beat that monster but when we fought it and slash it bleeds those medals and then somehow its still ok. Who are you?" Sona asked with amusement in her eyes. Well what can I say I love to impress people.

"Just a passing thru Kamen Rider named OOO. Well seiya!" I then ran away. Saji tried to grab me using absorption line but he was surprised to see me cutting it of with my Tora claws good thing I already placed Ex at my back.

5 minutes later

We where still running like it was some sort of cat and mouse game till I mentally slapped myself. The Batta Legs aren't made for running they are made for jumping! So with that I jumped so high that I didn't notice that I was gonna hit a window I don't know who's window it is but I have a bad feeling about this oh did I remind you that I'm about to hit a window now ok bye.

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeares

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo beingwas hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo beingin between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo beingscanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of **"HENSHIN"**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of creature. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at hi with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinz and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeares

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo beingwas hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo beingin between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo beingscanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of **"HENSHIN"**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of creature. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at hi with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinz and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

Chapte 3: OOO reveale with a slightly chance of lightning.

I then woke up and notice that my hands were tied on a chair and I was not in my armor I almost freaked out until I notice the strange aura I felt in this room. Oh you got to be kidding me.

"So you are finaly awake Omadatta-san." A voice that I knew very well said sorry but its not Sona.

I looked up and froze seeing Rias Gremory sitting on her chair and Akeno beside her. On the table was my driver, the medals I used earlier and Ex Oh noooooo if the devils found out that my sword has the soul of Excalibur I'm screwed.

I then saw them glaring at me and I noticed Koneko was right behind me about to punch me or something. Kiba was looking at my blade in interest and Issei was Issei.

"Hehehe Hey Gremory-san has the weather here Hehehe." I said smiling nervously.

"Explain. Who you really are now." she said with a glare.

Few minutes later...

They were a little shock that I told them I'm a guy who had amnesia and say that I have a strange armor well obviously the amnesia part was a lie and were more shock to find out I was aware of the supernatural. While Issei just had his attention to Rias and Akeno's breast bouncing when they gasped such a perv.

"So other than that do you know anything else about this armor of yours" Rigs asked. I then sighed and flexed my arms a little got thing they untied the ropes it was hurting me man.

"Well let me start it at the begining then...800 years ago. A-"

"800 YEARS AGO ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Issei asked in shock. But was than knock on the head by the ever so stoic Koneko.

Rias then sighed "Continue..." she motioned me.

"Gladly." I then placed the Tatoba combo meals on the table and took out my medal booker and opened it I could practically see the amazement in there eyes. "You see, those 800 years ago, there was a king so greedy that merely ruling over his kingdom wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to rule the world, so he requested from his loyal alchemists to create a weapon that could help him do so."

"And they came up with those medals?" Kiba asked

"Yep the silver one are the cell medals and the coloured one with gold rigs are core medals. They had other complication with the cell medals, but combining the powers of animals into them, they created these enhanced medals the core medals. However, when they originally created the medals, there were 10 medals of each set; ten of a different color." I then showed them each of the sets of medals. "Once the core medals were created, they merged the core medals with massive amounts of cell medals which formed to create multiple homunculi known as Greeed."

"Greed? Like a synonym for desire?" Akeno asked with a confused look. Dan she is cute!

"No! Not greed with two "e's", but rather spelt with three "e's". These were homunculi, just shells filled with nothing but the medals used to create them. Instead of the weapons the king wanted, the Greeed were only existed and were unable to do anything."

"Well then what happened, and why are there only nine of each color for these coins? Were the tenth of each set destroyed?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Trying to mimic the voice of Mr belt. "On the order of the greedy king, one medal from each set was destroyed. Upon that, the homunculi somehow gained consciousness enough to realize what was missing, and their desire to be whole was born. In the process, the Greeed created monsters called yummies, creatures made exclusively of cell medals. It's hard to explain that unless you've seen them for yourselve fortunately you some of you have?"

"Well yes we have."Rias said crossing her arms.

"Good, but moving on with the story at hand. The king requested something to be able to wield the power of the core medals, and that's where this:" I took my O-driver from the table, "the O-driver, comes into play. Once the king snagged some medals from each of the greeed, he used their core medals to fight back. Eventually, he defeated the greeed and his desire really took over. In his attempts to gain this power, however, he scanned one of each medal and it overwhelmed him. The power transformed him into a stone chest with the driver as the seal and the core and cell medals being the contents. The medals were sealed away from humans for 800 years."

"If that's so, how'd you end up getting them? Issei asked confused.

"After some accident after the chest was discovered, I found the driver and the medals I have are all here from various places and that's so far I can remember." Now that wasn't a full-on lie, I had searched on Ebay and other sites to try and find the medals and stuff when they were just toys, but now that tale I wove seemed to make the most sense.

"So how could you wield this power and only you Kiba tried to wear the belt but it never formed. Can you tell us why?" Rias asked. Well that's a good question how can I wield them Willy nilly like that?

"Hmmm Oh yes know I remember when the king ordered to make the O-Driver he also commended that only. His blood line can use it." I replied.

Issei then interjecte "No wonde only you can use it your one of that kings decadence!" They then stared at me.

Shot!

"Well now isn't this good you would be a hood knight for me in my purge ufufufu. Wow Im sure you didn't notice Rias but you save my lif wait wha?

"But you still haven't answered Issei question are you his decadence?" I stand corrected.

"Maybe but I would be really pissed if that king really is my ancestor. Also maybe that's why I know of this legend because I am." I stare are at my hand an then sighed.

"Now that is interestin but still I'm thinking making you part of my purge but if you don't join this secret will be revealed to everyone." I could seriously see a smirk on her lips. Hmmm as expected but I don't

want to be devi! I wanna live with a short lifespan and die old or in battle!

"But unless you beat one of us you are free to go." Oh shit is this girl saying I fight cocky so she thinks she can win just like that just so you know I always practice at the Gym which is once a month heheh.

"Hmm ok but promise me that you won't tell anyone if I win?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"My word as a Gremory." she simply stated.

"So who am I fighting?"

"...Akeno... she replied. Me and my cocky mouth...

I was nervous I'm fighting a sadist man! Turns out Akeno was the one that asked Rias and her reason I have no idea But now she is smiling that sadistic smile that makes every man tremble before the queen.

"Ara Ara It seems like we are gonna have fun today right now." Oh nooo the sweet talk my worst nightmare.

"Please I don't like fighting girls but judging from your look I'm screwed right?" She just replied giggling.

 **"Henshin"**

I then scanned the medals.

 **Taka!**

 **Tora!**

 **Cheetah!**

I changed my batta legs to my cheetah legs this brought some amazement to the devils the I can change armor form but guess what when Akeno made a thunderbolt I ran like a cheetah heheh get it cheetah cheetah legs.

I then saw Rias holding a chess piece and showing it at me how could she why the mockery!

I then suddenly had this strange feeling and quickly changed my medals it's like a spirit inside me ignited. I then scanned my belt.

 **Kuwagata!**

 **Unagi!**

 **Cheetah!**

I then by instincts did a side slide and ran towards her. As she was making a thunderbolt I quickl grabbed her wrist with my Unagi whips and shocked her with my very own Kuwagata lightin bu fortunately that didn't hurt her... much... The devils had wide eyes a quee beaten by guy who is a Kamen Rider no not that but the Multi-King!

Rider corner OOO

Le creator: Hey guys summer is just around the corner and I just want to thank you for your support!

Shinzo: Yes and please If you like to share some ideas Review or Pm us ok and next up the girls I'm suppose to ne with have already been chosen bit not voted so please vote any of the bellow

Sona

Seraffal

Orphis

Le Fay

Tsubaki

Rayanare

An OC

That's all now SEIYAAAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

Le creator: Minn Arigato Arigato Im so happy for all your reviews and berserk thank for voting Oh fogot I might and Im saying I might give pairing Kuroka and Shinzo.

Shinzo: Huh you can't be serious?

Le creator: I am...

It has been a few weeks after meeting the devils fortunately Rias kept her words but I pitted her a little No n I didn't join her purge just the club and I was a little revived Ex kept quite during the conversation. I also joined the Kendo club since Ex instead to however remember that yummy well somehow more of them are roaming around the city and it's my job to handle them in fact I'm fighting one right now.

"OOO..." Th tiger yummy slashed me with its claws. I dodged it with my Kame shields and kicked it with my batta legs then spew high pressureized water at it with my shachi head. It than stumbled backwards. I then did a spinning kick at it. It hit a lamp post and tried to get up but before he did I changed my medals already to my Tataba form and did a scanning charge.

 **Scanning charge!**

I then leaped high and performed my Tatoba kick ending the monsters life into a pile of cell medals. A girl not far behind was covering herself because errerr this yummy was created by the desire of destroying clothes. I than ran to her and cover her up with a towel robe where I got it that's my little secret...

"Are you oka ma'am?" Ex asked on my back most people might recognize my voice so I let Ex do the talkin for me while I just pretend Im taking.

"Yes Im okay...umm are you the Kamen rider?" she asked me innocently oh forgot to mention people are calling me a Kamen rider now.

"Yes I am got to go..." Ex said. Waving I jumped out if the scene heheh.

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeares

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo beingwas hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo beingin between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo beingscanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of **"HENSHIN"**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of creature. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at hi with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinz and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

Chapter 4: Hey why me? Black raven. Said the orange reptile

It was recess and I was currently enjoying another popsicle and looking at the students passing by I then noticed that a few girls were spying o me from afar not a suprise you know since at my world I was used to this... No I mean literally I even had a fanclub but it was destroyed by hands of my beautiful... friend... Anyways I found out that girls are calling me the Icy cold prince of snow. Trust me there is a completely good reason for that and yes its because of the popsicle but one thing else is a female studen actually fainted when I accidently touched her han when I was helping her grabbing her books. When she woke up she describe that my hand was as cold as sno that wasn't actually a lie cause I also felt my hand was frozen could it be because of my medals.

"Mind if I join Shin-Kun.." A voice that made my heart skipped a bit said... I looked up and see Akeno holding 2 bento boxes. I then sighed before I nodded. She then took a sit right in front of me and gave me one bento box **(Gomenosai I have never eaten bento befor so sorry if I can't describe any of the food :'( )** I then opened it and revealed the food that Akeno always made for me... I know what you're thinking but she insisted to make them for me when she saw me always eating my Popsicle. I then took the chopsticks and began eating it bit by bit.

"You know Shin-kun eating ice cream is bad for your health." she pouted at me. Dammm her cuteness.

"Akeno-chan I told you already. I . Am . Addicted . " I sighed in give her an annoyed look.

"Mou. Ok if you stopped eating popsicles. I will cook you you're food everyday." She pouted again. Darn it!

"Ahhhh... Huh fine I'll try Akeno-chan.." I sighed in defeat. She than without warning hugged me and my face landed on her oh hold on were going for a T rating here you get the point right. After awhile I than finished my bento and started talking to Akeno. Well its nothing really much we just talked about the usual our school problems...

"That Yummy really was crazy you know what he did it tried to Tang me to death and I had to shut it up because its moves were stupid!" I complained to her It wasn't a lie though an eagle Yummy somehow fought me with Tango man the look on its face when it meet the Tatoba kick. She giggled than sighed a little. Curiosity took over and I asked her.

"Akeno-chan What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that Issei-kun helped a un to the church and he got scolded by Rias. I'm worried about him." she replied with a frown.

I chuckled a little. "Guy really knows how to get attention." I smiled at her She blushed at my smile.

"Umm I have a question are you religious?" she asked me. I swear coul see hope in her eyes.

"No why?" I asked. She then blushed. A little before speaking-

*Gonk Gonk*

*Gonk Gonk*

*Gonk Gonk*

My Gorilla candroid alarmed went on I then quickly said sorry before grabbing my bag and running of to the Yummy. I wonder what she was going to ask.

I rode on the ride vendor and saw the Yummy or should I say trash Yummy.

"That's... weird." I muttered. I then took out my O-scanner than scanned Ex who was sleeping peacefull but wad rudely interrupted when I scanned him. **(Ok about the scanning when he didn't henshin yet as you may remember OOO only needed to scan his blade to use its power)** "Ugh shall thou not disturb yon sleep again young partner." He told me and I nodded.

Single Scanning Charge!

I than slashe at it and it turned into a broken cell medal.

"Talk about wasting my time." I placed Ex on my shoulder but a sudden reflects told me to roll out of the way. I was then a little shock to see a light spear.

"So this is the human that defeated Raynare? Hmm." A man wearing a fedora and trench coat appeared. My eyes widened this was Dohnaseek on of Raynare's ehem comrades.

"I agree Dohnaseek but we must not be hastful." a woman in a minidress added oh not Karawarner what next Mittelt?

"Oh but his kind of cute!" said a girl in lolita gothic clothing Mittelt Speak of the Devils...

"So... I'm Guessing your um that fallen angel girl's friends?" I asked. They looked are each other before throwing light spears at me.

"Henshin!"

Taka!

Tora!

Batta!

TATOBA TA-TO-BA TATOBA

I was donned in my armor they hate surprised faces at first but they just shrugged it over and attacked me. I brought Ex up and kicked back an attack from Dohnaseek I then jumped before kicking Karawarner in the Omg umm uhh private place hehehhhe. I wa then caught of guard than went stumbling back when Mittelt hit my arm. I was really caught of guard by them when the three of them threw light spear at me. For a moment I saw then smirk then nodded to each other. They then created a light spear so big I couldn't describe it!

"Dieeeeee!" They then threw it at me when it hit smoke wad everywhere.

"This Human was the reason Raynare was so angry about? Tch." How embarrassing. Then a Familiar tune could be heard in the area.

Cobura!

Kame!

Wani!

BU-RA-KA-WANI!

RIDER CORNER OOO

Le creator: Thank you so much for all your support for this story I'm Very happy people are enjoying it sorry fir cliffhanger though but I promise you in the next chap Burakawani will be in action! Right Shinzo!

Shinzo:Aye sir!

K

Le creator: Anyway this is the Harem for Shinzo.

Akeno(Lead)

Sona

Serafall

Tsubaki

Orphis

Le creator: Anyway Ciao!

Shinzo: and SEIYAAAAAAAA!


	5. Chapter 5

Le creator: Hey guys its me I was a bit bored so me and Shinzo found out more about OOO in the wikipedia/Series so I hope this new information can help me in my story well onwards!

Shinzo:Aye sir!

 **Cobra!**

 **Kame!**

 **Wani!**

 **(Snake hiss)Bura-Ka~~wani!**

I donned in new armor. My arms were the same as when I used them to fight that yummy Turtle like handguards and shoulder pads. However, my head and legs were completely different from any other form I had used up until that point. My head had orange armour markings along the side and on my face which resembled a beard and sideburns. Wrapped around the top of my head was a turban-like headdress which looked like a snake's body coiled around my head with a snake's tail coming out where a ponytail would. On top of my helmet was a dome-like area which resembled a cobra's hood. Just below the hood on my helmet was a purple gemstone which matched the purple eyepieces to my helmet. My legs had deep orange armour on my thighs that was ridged with black lined on my inner thighs, making them look like the necks of a crocodile. The armour on my shins which went from knee to ankle and looked like half of a crocodile head with sawblade-like teeth running along my calves.

"What the a snake but tha look like a turtle no umm a crocodile?" Mittelt asked confused and shocked.

"All three." Ireplied simply before charging at them. They threw light spears at me while I just defended with must Kame shields;The Gardo Gourdana.

"How can a mear shield deflect a light spear!" Karawarner exclaimed in shock.

"A shield... Of Desire!" I yelled than took out my Burahngi from out of knowhere. A giant snake appeared from my ponytail. With a single blow in my Burahngi it attack the Fallen angels.

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeares

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo beingwas hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo beingin between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo beingscanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of **"HENSHIN"**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of creature. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at hi with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinz and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

Chapter 5: What happens when a Rider goes remembering an Old wound?

I then started playing the Burahngi even louder and better it attacked the Fallen angels so swiftly that you couldn't see it moving.

"Gahh Darn Snakes!" Dohnaseek grunted. I then smirked and scanned my medals once more.

 **Scanning Charge!**

The space between myself and the golems suddenly became occupied by three floating orange rings. I then took a running start towards the first of the three orange rings, but before I reached it I leaned back and began sliding across the ground, feet first. Rather than come to a stop though, I just kept going as if I were moving like a snake! I passed through the first ring, then the second, and then the third, collecting power for my next strike as I went. When I finally came across the exhausted Fallen angels, I kicked off the ground and flew at them for a kick just as a crocodile head appeared over my legs for a bite as I struck the pair.

"SEIIIYYYYAAAA!" I shouted. They were than sent flying to the skies. Well that's unusual usually in the series Scanning charge always finish em of but why not in IRL. Well I git to remember this is reality not a Tv show. When I tilted my Medals to De-henshin I realized one thing aren't you suppose to faint when you use the Full combos. I then collapsed on my back and went unconscious...

 _Dream world_

 _ **Ptera!**_

 _ **Tricera!**_

 _ **Tyrano!**_

 _ **Pu-To-Tyranosaurus!**_

 _The purple silhouette of an unknown entity roared before destroying buildings and killing innocent civilians. It roared and blasted ice from its feet the ice formed and froze people nearby it than turned to a Scene where the entity had its foot againts a mountain of dead bodies. One of them was a boy with brown hair and had a strange looking Dragon Gauntlet on him while Another boy with blonde hair had sword stabbed in him behind him was a dead body of pettie little girl that was covered in blood. While a young woman in Crimson hair try to reach out to her friends but eventually died somehow. We now she the purple Silhouette grasping the collar odd a young busy young woman with long ponytailed black hair. She was crying and trying to hold on to her life however a small smile could be seen on her face and she muted the words "Sh..in-Kun... Sayonara..." and with that everything cracked and the dream was shattered..._

 _Reality_

"Nooooooo!" I shouted in horor. I than found out i was laying on a bench and was greeted by some firm legs on my right.

"Well isn't that a good way of greeting your Kaichou..." A very pissed of voice said to me. I looked up and Saw Sona Sitri Staring at me with Tsubaki behind her I checked myself than jumped up with a nervous look because I realized my O-Driver was still on my waist on. Sona was looking at me eyeing me like a Hawk.

"I I I erm... I can explain!" I said nervously.

"No need I already Know Kamen Rider Rias told me..." she said kinda pissed but I think I know how to fix this...

"If your asking I'm not part of Rias peerage..." I said simply and dusting my clothes.

"What really! Yes I have a chance!" she .shouted in Happiness...

Told you so...

"But No I will never take your offer and If you blackmail I have my ways to blackmail you to Sona Sitri next heir to Sitri House..." I answered with a small smile. At least her I can blackmail hahahahha.

She stiffened before sitting right next to me followed by Tsubaki. "So I wasn't expecting that one of my fellow schoolmate was the Kamen Rider. But why protect people why not just leave it to the pros?" She asked me wanting know why I did all this... **(Back ground music Anything goes ballad here is the link watch?v=gkC2ua4FRqQ &feature=youtube_gdata_player)**

"...Do you have a selfish desire kaichou..." I asked shadow covering my eyes. She was little Taken back from my question but She answered "Yes."

"Do you want to know what my selfish desire is... It's a promise I had to fulfill for someone.." and with that I ran to the street and ran as far as possible from the scene. I leaned on the wall and cried a small tear.

"I have never seen thou this sad before..." Ex who appeared out of nowhere that was leaning next to the wall I was at.

"It's nothing really just someone that I remembered about that's all." I answered my brother as arms while wiping a tear.

"Thou should not be forsooth I will always be helping the not as a Wielder but a Friend." he comforted me. I smiled than stood up and grabbed him.

"Were to my fellow friend?" He asked with admiration in his voice.

"Were gonna find out why this angels tracked me." I grinned.

I saw it the church the place were Issei's journey began and The place were I shall finally awaken...

I entered the secret tunnel then looked around then began looking around helping Ex high and careful with me I heard blades clash and a word which I'm sure you know very well [Boost] Issei is going to be surprised that he wields a Longinus sacred gear.

"Asia!" I heard Issei's voice I peeked at the corridor and saw something teary so better find a sad song readers its now or never

"…Issei-san?" Her eyes slowly opened from the shout.

"Yeah! I've come to save you!" Issei said.

The brown haired [Pawn] smiled at her. A single tear dropped from the girl's eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." Raynare spoke.

'The ritual is finished? What does he mean—' I thought.

Suddenly, Asia's body begun to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks very painfull.

"Asia!" The Sacred gear wielder tried to reach her, but the exiled priests surrounded him.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devil! I will destroy you!"

"Get out of the way scumbags! I don't have time to bother with you all!" In a fit of rage, Issei tore through the crowd of enemies with the Boosted gear by smashing their skulls with powerful punches and kicks; the gem of his Sacred gear glowed brightly as if in response to his wrath.

BAN!

Koneko punched away any priest that came close to her, definitely breaking their bones from the weight her strikes carry. "…Please don't touch me."

Yuuto drew his [Holy-Eraser]. "Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light." His eyes become sharp and he emitted a large amount of killing intent, darkening the atmosphere even further hey is it just me but I think he must of Stole a reference from drive?

"Iyaaaaaa…" As everything took place, a large ball of light came out from Asia's body.

"Excellent! Now [Twilight Healing] belongs to me! Haha." she laughed in triumph.

Then the room they were in was enveloped in a bright light. When the glare died down, the male Fallen Angel emitted green colored light from his body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! This awesome power! With this, I am much stronger than before! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me and finally Kokabiel-sama and Amazed-sama will finally acknowledge me!" This girl... Has some dating issues I think...

Issei paid little attention to her rant and went straight to Asia.

The priests tried to stop him, but Yuuto and Koenko blew them away and opened a path for him. Yuuto's sword devoured the light of their weapons, and Koneko flung them away using her immeasurable strength. Their team work was excellent in my eyes

"Thanks, you two!"

Asia, was still attached to the cross, her skin had become sickly pale as her eyes were closed. She almost looked lifeless.

Issei undid the binds on her hands and legs, and gently held her in his arms.

"…I-Issei-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back. Just like a promised."

"…Yes." Her voice was very soft and weak when she replied. It wasn't lively in the slightest.

Issei tried shaking her a little bit to wake her up, but nothing happened.

"It's futile."

Raynare smirked as she gazed at the two.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!" Issei shouted at him in rage, but Raynare just laughed.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived some of my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"Damn you bastard Yumma!" Issei roared. So much resentment was being emitted from the young teen that a black aura grew around his body. I sighed than casually walked into the picture.

"Yaaa know Ray-Ray, I can't believe you tried to kill your boyfriend and now your trying to kill his new girlfriend, come on do you love him or not if you do why did you dump him but when he has a new girlfriend you had to kill her, Wow talk about relationship problems"

"You that boy who kicked me in the butt how dare you- Wait how do you know who I am!" She shouted in anger WTH I really did kick her butt after all wow awkward...

"Senpai.." I heard all three of the devils muttered. Hahahahha yes they called me Senpai I am king wait I am a king lolz.

I chuckled "Well no use talking room you right so time to fly." I took out my OOO medals then Scanned them on my driver!

 **Raion!**

 **Tora!**

 **Cheetah!**

 **Ra-Ta Ra-Ta Ra-Torah...Tah!**

Rider corner OOO

Le creator: Im Such an evil author~ I made so many cliffhangers~ So please forgive me!

Shinzo:Truth is his just Lazy...

Le creator:Ehehe Anyway dragon rider what I meant was I already meant to give Issei the ability to turn into a rider I wanted it to be Birth but since I'm so nice I'll let any of you ask me a Rider for him to turn to or an OC rider You can PM me the Details or Review it so Shinzo you may do the honors..

Shinzo: SEEEIIIYYAA!

Le creator: Wait wait I just realized .Im the first KR OOO author that has ever made the Putotyra combo appeared Heellll YAhhh

Shinzo:Yes you are! Epic! Woooo!


	6. Chapter 6

3 years ago Shinzo's world...

The city of Akihibara it was a rainy day, people were using umbrellas to prevent the Rain hit them while others were running to their designated areas or finding shelter from the rain. A figure was standing near the side walk and was holding a box that was covered in rappers.

"Shin-kun is gonna love this present I bought for him but I wonder what is taking him so long..." the figure was a slender skinned 15 year old teen with light blue hair and was wearing a school uniform with a short skirt and long sleeved shirt with the collar being blue and was showing some parts of her mid-section. She was also holding a pink coloured Umbrella with a snowflake decoration on it she also had a bad on her shoulders.

Meanwhile a teen with Snowy white hair was running like a Devil and was wearing a simple school uniform consisted of a T-shirt and black slacks.

"Dang girls chasing me around I'm late for me and Nana's anniversary date!" he cursed.

Back with the girl she was quietly staring at the box smiling but failed to notice that in front of her was and oil tanker which was skidding among the streets the boy was just next to the oil tanker and gasped when he saw the Tanker heading her way. The Girls eyes widened before she got hit by the Tanker.

OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

Sirens could be heard and people were crowding around the scene. But not Shinzo he was pushing people away violently and tried to go to her but the authorities tried to hold him back only for him to kick all of them in their "CORE MEDALS".

He rushed to her side and held her hands who were covered in blood. "Nana-Chan please stay with your gonna make it don't leave me here!" he shouted with sad tears. Nana just handed him the box which was half tornedd by the impact. Shinzo than tool what was inside of it and gasped when he saw it was a Taka core medal.

"Shin...-kun... remember the promise... we made... before that... you would protect... everyone around... you... no matter... who they are *coughs* Sayonara... my... love.." she slowly said then smiled however those words Shinzo ever heard because the next thing that happened her eyes closed and her breathing stopped but her smile could still be seen on her cute face that resembled Inori from Guilty crown save for her Ocean blue eyes. Shinzo's eyes widened in horror and screamed "NANAAAAAAAA!"

OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeares

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo beingwas hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo beingin between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo beingscanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of **"HENSHIN"**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of creature. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at hi with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinz and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

Chapter 4: When a Rider remembers his past part 2

 **Raion!**

 **Tora!**

 **Cheetah!**

 **RaTa RaTa... RaTora~Tah!**

My armour formed composing of the three sections of yellow armour which I had only previously used in separate sections. Now they were all now combined into one suit, my Scorching Combo. The helmet unleashed a flash so bright, so blinding, that everyone was forced to shield their eyes. However, the full Scorching Combo, the RaToraTah Combo, possessed the power known as Liodias. In a Random Combo the glow from the Raion Head was blinding, but in a Full Combo it released scorching heat along with the light.

"RAAAARGGGGHHHHHH!" I roared, the scorching light spreading as I continued to bellow.

"What-What is this armor!" Raynares eyes widened.

I Grinned under my mask before saying two simple words "Your end." I smirked damn now I understand why its called the Scorching combo.

I saw that Issei carried Asia's lifeless body while I was busy clawing the Rogue priest with my Tora claw and Liodas to blind them and attack them.

I saw Raynare was gone only to see something that made me gasped a little it was a TrIceretops Yummy. Ok now this is getting to suspicious unless I might have dropped one by accident but somehow different kinds of yummies are appearing I could only jump to one conclusion some were scattered this is why they were so many Yummies in Kuoh this makes senses now but back to the Yummy...

"Your dreams shall be destroyed OOO!" It said and entered the battle of me battling the Priest darn it!

But somehow I manage to get the priest out of the way only for the Yummy to grab my face. Guess its trying to destroy my dreams well bad idea I still have the Raion head on whoh so stupid of it. As the blinding light shined it was cast aside and so I jumped on it and began doing attack on each other.

I dodged an attack from his horn and slashed him at the back he "bleed" some cell medals but it just continued to punch me countless times as I dodged the attacks with my Tora claws and counter attacked.

I was panting the Triceretops Yummy still standing however weaken. I then heard and explosion coming from outside probably Issei...

I also saw the Yummy distracted with the fight. Its a Chance! as Haruto from Star Driver should say. I scanned my Driver to perform the scanning charge.

 **Scanning Charge!**

Yellow rings projected in front of me. I then rushed through them towards the Yummy. As he was close enough, My entire helmet flashed with the blinding light of Liodias. The Yummy howled and struggled to see and I roared, "Seeeii-yyyaaa! before swinging his Tora Claws at it. The claws shone with intense heat and light before they struck the Yummy and cut through it like a hot knife through butter. The beast let out an ungodly scream before exploding into a haze of heat and a shower of Cell Medals.

The explosion echoed through the area, making everything else seem quiet save for me who was breathing heavily. He then stood up from his stance.

"That was awesome whoh!" I exclaimed in joy before jumping like a fangirl.

"Ths is something I refuse to see..." Ex muttered and appeared on my back.. somehow?

I then swiftly took out my candroid from my pocket dimension and quickly they took my cell medals. I then turned around and saw Rias and Akeno coming down with slightlty shock faces.

"Shin-kun? is that you!?" Akeno asked in shock. Oh yeah thetu haven't seen my full combo before... cause I just used this the second time!

"What never seen a yellow guy before?" I joked. For some odd reason I think a yellow Imagin sneezed before getting punched by a girl... meh hallucination I guess.

"This is quite fascinating! The aura coming from your armor is powerful what is this combo?" She asked impressed beyond her belief.

I was about to replied but an earthquake interrupted us and I glanced at the ceiling.

Ise Pov

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down because wound in my leg. Damn! To get caught guard like that Kai will scold me for this

Ton.

Something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He's carrying my shoulder with a smile and is supporting me. What the, even Kiba is torn.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others. Then all of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they ha d Buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning. Then Koneko-chan walks past me. Where is she going?

Buchou stands front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won of course!"

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

S-Seriously?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. We've brought it."

We?

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan and Shinzo senpai still in armor!

He and Koneko-chan appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare. So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Is that the power of a Devil?

"Nice trick"

I heard senpai murmured the Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

 **SPLASH!**

Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"The daughter of the Gremory clan"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"They won't come to help."

Senpai suddenly says with cold tone and it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

Shinzo Pov

"That's because they are already eliminated by these two girls." I pointed at them and I swear I could see a light blush on Akeno

"Lies!" Raynare rejects me but I only smirked and turn to Rias

"If you may do the honor Rias?" Rias was shock at first but then she smirked before she takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens and hope seems shattered from her face

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias smirked at Raynare who now biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba commented

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno added and I must say her nickname is scary.. Not to mention Power of Destruction... Rias then look into her **[Pawn]** left hand

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said quitely

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou IsseI Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gears. That's one of the reasons why you lost." Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing Rias.

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear. It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" After listening to Rias, Raynare had a very shocked expression.

"The Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Maou and God for a certain time…. That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?" said the shocked fallen angel in disbelief

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the **[Boosted Gear]** can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." Rias continued before she look to Issei. Rias then approaches her **[Pawn]** with smile and pat his head

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias smile to Issei while patting his head

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?" Rias smile to him

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help... But you were helping us behind the scene..." Issei said with shameful tone and he look into me

"Rias... May I do the honor?" I said in cold tone as I move to her side taking out Ex. I swear he was smirking somehow.

"It depends on Ise... After all... She was her first girlfriend" Rias sighed and I turn to Issei. He was about to talk but some voice beat him

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The Priest, Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Freed said

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screamed to him

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have s## with you? To me, having s## with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me." Freed smile sadistic to her

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare yelled in anger

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious. I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said in funny tone wile curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. For moment I can't help but pity her seeing her condition

Freed makes a big smile at Issei

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone and i can see Raynare starts to shiver. Raynare then looks at Issei. She then makes sorrowful eyes at him.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice changed into more like Yuuma, his girlfriend

Okay.. That was all my pity to her.. To using Issei's mental mind like this

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma and begs for help to him while crying.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant! Blown away!"

With that Rias-sempai shot a crimson blast to her and destroy her immediately. I look the scene with a little shock expression of course nobody could see it under my mask.

That Power of Destruction... I think it might be a match with the Tamashii combo, I can see the flow of Rias energy when she shot it

"Well that's cool..." I muttered aloud seeing her turn into black feathers. I turned to Rias and said " Well talk later cause I'm out..." I said to them, they had question marks but I just tilted the driver an fell in Eternal slumber...

RIDER CORNER OOO

Le creator: Omg that was tiring anyways enjoyed .the chapter sure you did, so right now we found out something about Shinzo's past ehh.

Shinzo: I hate you...

Le creator: Sure you do. Next will be the Riser Arc and introductions to two or three more OOO combo's anyway CIAO and SEEIIYYAA!


	7. Chapter 7: Akiba's Trip part 1

Le Creator: Hello everyone I have a special announcement to make I will soon rename myself as Kamen Rider Le Creator! And for my fans out there thank you so much to reading my fanfics! Don't hesitate to read my other fics including Kamen Rider XT! Please this fanfic was my first ever story I have ever made so please Read season one and two because XT is very important to my other fics for he will get involved in them. So without further ado...

"HENSHIN!"

 **Taka!**

 **Torah!**

 **Batta!**

 **TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

Chapter 7: Akiba's Trip! Part 1

"May I take your order ma'am?" I asked a lady who was just staring at my face.

"AHH I want yo- I mean I'll have this one please..." She blushed and showed me the menu to what she wanted. I nodded and politely bowed I walked to the kitchen and shouted.

"Hey is the Strawberry cake ready yet?"

"Oh don't worry Shinzo-kun! Shana already took it to the table.. Opsie she forgot the milkshake! Can you please give it to her?" Marina the chef of the cafe asked me. I nodded and grabbed the milkshake and head towards the seat.

"Come on sweetheart come seat with me?" One of the customers a teen a a year younger then me was pulling Shana's hand. She was wearing a french outfit with the skirt and everything. She had brown hair tied in a pony tail and white eyes.

"Ahhhhh Gousojin-sama I cannot I must do my work..." She said politely although she was actually cletuching her fist... Man that girl she is so going to be on my "Never Piss Of This Person List" cause I know soner or later that guy is dead but she can't punch him now! Business will be bad if she punches him guess its time to play hero.

"Umm excuse me sir, this isn't a place to find a place to hit on girls this is a maid cafe. So would you politely get your hands of her." I asked in gentle but treating way.

"Huh? Who are you to tell me... Wait since when did a guy work at a maid cafe? This is a maid cafe not a male maid cafe huff.." He shot back at me looking at my clothes. It was not that true I was wearing a Butler uniform not a maid costume I'm not a cross dresser so no... In fact I almost look like Hayate from Hayate the combat Butler whoh who knew? I just need a suit and bang I'm Hayate ha-ha well my hair is still white though...

"Sir please let her go... And enjoy your food or must I do this the hard way." He grunted and let her go taking the drink of the tray I was holding I politely bowed and went to the kitchen with Shana who sighed in relief.

"Arigatou Shinzo-kun if you weren't there I would have punched him and you know what happens if I do..." Shana thanked to me crossing her arms.

"No problem. Honestly he should be punched but hey that is not what we do in a maid cafe." I told her honestly and she blushed.

"Nee Shinzo-kun..."

"Hai?"

"Ano ahh are you free tonight?" She said while looking away blushing.

"Why? Oh I get it you want to confess your love to me!" I joked with her, which made her blush as red as the Taka medal.

"O-f of course not... You Baka!" She then hit my head.

"Ouch gomen sorry but I can't I need to go somewhere." I said while rubbing my head.

"Hmm where?"

"Well let's just say I got some friend coming over to Akibahara." I smiled.

* * *

*Cling* a cell medal dropped somewhere with ten purple core medals surrounding it with more cell medals.

* * *

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appeares

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo beingwas hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo beingin between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo beingscanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of **"HENSHIN"**

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of creature. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at hi with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinz and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

* * *

There were a group of teens waiting at the train station. It was none other than the Occult research club from Kuoh Academy or better known as the devils of the Peerage of Rias Gregomory from the Gregomory house of the underworld, they were all in their uniforms and looked like they were waiting for someone.

"We're is he..." Rias uttured looking a little angry and the Master of her devil peerage her piece is King.

"Ara ara please calm down buchou Shinzo-kun will be here soon." Akeno said to her president/friend/Master her chess piece in the peerage is Queen

"Ano Issei-kun is Shinzo-senpai a good person..." Asia the new member of the group formerly a nun turned reincarnated devil asked her piece is Bishop.

"Don't worry Asia-chan Shinzo-senpai is a great man he even help us to defeat the rogue fallen angels." Issei a brown haired 2nd year student and the only pawn piece of the group because he needed all the pawn pieces to be reincarnated as a devil.

"Senpai is late..." Koneko a white haired junior also the Rook piece and the mascot of the club.

"I am sure he has a reason to be late, with all this Yummies coming out of nowhere he would be." Kiba a blonde young man assured the young girl and his chess piece is Knight.

"Ahh.. Ah everyone sorry I was but bussy my shift just ended!" A snowy white haired boy with saphire blue eyes who almost looked like Ouma Shu from Guilty Crown arrived and waved at them.

"Your late Shinzo..." Rias frowned.

"Oh sorry I'm not guy who gets money from his parents you know! This world is just not like that!" The now named Shinzo rubbed his backside.

"Still I really find hard to believe you were from another world, when you explained why you collapsed when you were in that full combo." Kiba answered.

"Well the world is very weird and confusing." Shinzo shook it off.

"Um Shinzo-senpai. I have a question..." Asia asked hiding behind Issei.

"What is it?"

"Why are you in a Butler uniform...?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh well its my work clothes I didn't get the time to change sorry..." He apologized bowing.

"Do you work as a tailor or something?" Issei asked the white haired boy.

"No I work at a maid cafe." He said bluntly. This caused jawdrops to all of the students except Asia and Koneko of course.

"Ara I thought that a maid cafe took girls not men?" Akeno uttred towards Shinzo who sighed.

"Well let just say I was blackmailed but then I enjoyed it since I could pay my rent heh." It was true he was blackmailed in doing it but however learned to enjoy the job also his rent yeah he had to paid it. One day he was playing Hyperdimension Neptunia all of a sudden his whole room blacked out and EX shouted like crazy saying were under attack! But it turn out he didn't pay the bills.

"Wait blackmailed?!" Rias asked shocked. Who would have blackmailed the 'Icy Cold Prince Of Snow' and what for?

"Well it all started when I was on my way home from school after explaining to you guys the truth about me..." Shinzo replied.

 _ **Flashback**_

Shinzo was currently riding on his Ride Vendor while eating a popsicle until he noticed a brown Giant beetle attacking a girl near a lamp post what was the strangest thing is the girl was cosplaying as Hatsune Miku you heard me right Hatsune Miku and was being attack by the beetle.

"Your mine all of you come here." The beetle came close to her face this caused the girl to shout in horror.

"Help me! Anybody Help!" She shouted for help Shinzo saw this and almost vomit in disgust he then took out three random medals which was the Shachi, Kamikiri and Cheetah instead of his usual medals. He then placed it on his Driver before announcing the word every Rider says. But before he scanned the medals the girl kicked the beetle way with her legs and quickly ran behind him.

"Please help me sir this is no play this thing is really a monster!" Shinzo then looked at the girl and back to the beetle he then just sighed.

"Henshin."

 **Shachi!**

 **Kamikiri!**

 **Cheetah!**

OOO then took Shinzo place in his Shakiritah combo. OOO then raised his hand and did a pose.

"Count the medals 1,2 & 3 coming up Kamen Rider OOO." He announced the Beetle Yummy then growled at OOO. OOO then used his cheetah legs and did a tornado slash with his Kamikiri blades and then jumped back and shot water balls from his mouth.

"No way!" The girls uttred shocked at the sight. OOO then ran towards the Yummy and hit it with multiple punches and strikes. The Yummy groaned while bleeding cell medals fortunately the candroids had taken care of it. OOO then took out EX from his pocket dimension and sloted three medals in the blade get then took his medal scanner and placed it on the blade then scanned it.

 **TRIPLE SCANING CHARGE!**

He held the blade in the air and then turned into a blur. He then reappeared behind the yummy its stomach was glowing while OOO had his sword in a thrust position.

"Seiya..." He muttred with that the yummy split into two before it exploded. OOO then de-henshined and looked back at the girl... Who was holding a camera recorder he quickly ran towards her and tried to grab it but failed.

"Give it! Please give it!" Shinzo begged this was bad someone found out he was OOO!

"Hmm nope I wonder how people will react seeing I found out who the Kamen Rider is ufufufu." 'Miku' giggled sinisterly.

"I'll do anything just don't put it on the net!" Shinzo begged once more.

"Fine but you have to do something for me..." She smiled evily. Shinzo was sweating hard what did he get himself into!

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Then long story short I'm a Butler working at a maid cafe then..."

"So that what you've been doing for the past few days..." Akeno muttred with Rias nodding in agreement.

"Well now lets stop talking about me and get to business on what are you doing here in Akibahara." Shinzo said while all of them were walking on the side walk passing the stores. They then entered an alley way. Rias then gave Shinzo a file which he reluctantly opened. Inside there were pictures of people who looked like their life force had been taken.

"My brother wanted us to investigate this he said it might be the work of a Rogue Devil but I think you might know better." Rias told the white haired zoomed to the pictures and sighed.

"It was good you sent me this photos but can I ask one question one of the victims was a devil am I right?" Shinzo asked while giving back the file containing the pictures. Rias then nodded looking saddened.

"Well I know I guy who can help us but I just want to tell you this the security is tight there..." Shinzo informed them.

"Do not worry I'm sure there is a way we can "negotiate" to get in." Rias assured Shinzo. How hard can it be to get in.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

"Pleaseeeeeeeee sir?" Rias begged to the security guard who was in STORMTROOPER ARMOR?!

"Sorry ma'am Emperor Palpatine has ordered us not to let anyone in unless you have authorization..." The guard said sternly pointing his fake blaster at them. The Devils did not expect this... Shinzo was right the security was tight there wasn't even an open window and the only way to get in is past the troopers Koneko volunteered to knock them out but because they didn't one make a scene they had to turn down that offer. Shinzo had given them the directions and had dissapered to hell knows where?

"What know buchou we have even tried to seduce them but they still won't let us enter..." Kiba informed his master. With that Rias sighed.

"I'm not sure Kiba it looks like we have to find an alternative way in somehow." Just as she said that she noticed there was a strange background music nearby coming towards them.

*Da da da da dam da da da da dam da da da dam*

Then a weird person in black armor with a black cape and helmet apperead. The person was making breathing sounds while slowly walking towards the entrance the soldiers then saluted at the man. The man then gave them a piece of paper. The trooper checked it and nodded.

"Welcome Lord Vader the Emperor has been expecting you..." The Stormtrooper saluted.

"Let those people in the forgot there clothes so forgive them they can change while their inside." Vader commanded in a very scary voice. Issei gulped with Asia hiding behind her while the others just stayed warry.

After all of them entered the convention Vader threw them clothes that were really weirdly designed. However both Kiba and Issei got stormtrooper outfits.

"Next time I'll promise to remind you guys if you want to go here you will have to wear these clothes." Vader told them.

"Excuse me sir... But do we know you." Akeno asked smiling at him slowly making lighting bolts on her fingers.

"Aw~ I can't believe you don't recognize me Akeno-chan but hey I'm wearing this helmet with a weird voice now so.." He said as he slowly removed his helmet. It then revealed that it was Shinzo. "Issei & Kiba I need you guys to be my escort while the rest of you are prisoners..." He asked the peerage this caused confusion to them. Shinzo sighed "Isn't it abvious this is a Star Wars Roleplay party so move it!"

 **(A Few minutes later)**

"Ahhh What is thy bidding my master..." Shinzo asked in his Darth Vader costume.

"You have forgotten your place Vader... What are you doing with this mere peasants behind you..." A man in a black robe whose face was completely covered asked. Shinzo then walked towards him and whispered something in his ear. The man's eyes widened he quickly motioned them to follow him.

They arrived at a Staff's only door and he Knocked it three times before turning the handle of the door and knocking it again. The door was then opened by an Imperial Guard and everyone entered. Inside the room they were star wars merchandises and posters and such however one that cause Rias's attention was pictures of people melting from the sunlight one of them even had Shinzo completely destroy the clothes with a single swing of a lightsaber. They was also a girl in a Maid Costume with a giant broom stick behind her. Next to her was the imperial guard and they was a wookie roaring every 10 seconds next to the guard. The room their appeared to be was a bar and it had a big round table in the middle of the room everyone each took a seat in them

"I knew that you guys exist I just knew it!" The man quickly took of his hood and revealed him self to be a 22 year old man with black hair and green eyes. He then shock Rias's hand. "I welcome you Devils to Akibahara!" He smiled Shinzo meanwhile was busy taking of his costume.

"Uh nice to meet you but who are you people?" Rias asked curious this group of humans are quite different.

"Well Rias you needed information on the humans that have been killed here lately in Akiba so that were we come in..." Shinzo smirked.

"You see the people who have their life force taken away were killed by a sort of vampire named Syntisters." The man from before answered.

"Wait the Vampire clan is the cause to this ara ara ara." Akeno exclaimed earning a nod from Rias.

"How have we not been informed of this information before?" Rias asked the vampire's had been the ones responsible for the humans mysterious death this something that should've been reported long ago.

"Whoh whoh calm down you see neither do we know were they come from but thanks to Shinzo here we do got information of were their hiding places are." The man tried to calm them down.

"Yes, could you please call down ma'am I'll get you a drink?" The maid offered and Rias nodded.

"So basicly Syntisters are a sort of vampire that eat the life force of us humans and they are very powerful however they only have one weakness." The man explained.

"Damien I told you. They know already, vampires in hell are weak to sunlight too." Shinzo sighed rubbing his temple.

"Really!? Oh come on I thought that out with a script and stuff..." The now named Damien Whined

The maid then placed the coffee on the table next to Rias. "So basicly were experts in dealing the Syntisters that's what Shinzo brought you here." The girl exclaimed smiling.

"Uh guys... The Syntisters are around here..." The imperial guard exclaimed looking at the security footage on the screen of his IPad.

"Don't worry the Syntisters wouldn't do anything stupid and try to kill everyone here at once." Damien waved it of.

The wookie looked at the footage and roared. Shinzo raised an eyebrow and asked.

"There is something I should see?" Shinzo looked at the footage and his eyes widened.

 **FANG!**

 **Medal Corner!**

Shinzo: Yay! I'm back baby oh yeah shake the booty woo!

Le Creator: Yeah so basicly it to me this long cause I had no mood or ideas so I watched OOO a few its movies read Highschool Dxd's Manga and watched the anime a few times so I came to the conclusion that we need antagonists so why not use dopants so yeah if your a fan of Akiba's Trip Plus or Akiba's Trip 2 I made a small crossover of them so now it would be more awesome because it makes more sense how Shinzo can fight so well!

Kai: Well can't wait for the cross-

Miss Le Creator: No no no *holds a knife at his throat* No spoilers just this...

...

"Dopant Syntisters! No way!"

...

"I fight because I made a promise with your queen to stop all of you rogues!" Shinzo exclaimed taking out his OOO-Driver

...

"Humans and monsters can coexist? believe us eating them is more fun!" The Fang dopant grinned.

...

Le Creator: I hope you enjoyed it so Ciaoooooooo

Shinzo: Seiya!


	8. Chapter 8: Akiba's Trip part 2

**Chapter 8: Akiba's Trip Part 2: Shinzo The Shinigami...**

Shinzo was walking along the streets of Akibahara also known as Akiba to fellow Otaku's like Shinzo himself. He went to Akibhara to get a new phone since his was... Apparently destroyed because someone just had to throw a light spear at him (Raynare) when he had dodged it he did notice he had accidentally crushed his phone in the process. Shinzo oddly had Ex on his back but he was covered in black sheath which Shinzo made out of leather from Ex's instructions. Shinzo had found a store that sold the best quality phones as he took out his wallet there was only 3000 yen left in his pocket's. Shinzo slumped with sadness the only thing he can afford is a power bank or that really cool Kamen Rider Drive belt he saw in one of the stores. What was strange is that the world of DxD was almost the same as his old world however OOO never existed in the Kamen Rider franchise. Suddenly he heard sounds of screaming from the store as Shinzo rushed into the store,

"Please let me go! I'll give you my money just let me go Onegai!" The store keep exclaimed as a man wearing a white shirt under a black vest, blue jeans, white sneakers and was wearing headphones. He also had a guitar on his back.

"I don't want your shity cash human! I asked for that phone there but you wouldn't give it to me!" as he pointed at a Smartphone it was a weird cross of a PS Vita and a Phone however it had a touch screen pad. The screen clearly showed a dial supporting the answer it is a phone.

"Then take it Just dont hurt me!" the store keep answered.

"Sorry that wouldn't be enough I'm hungry and your going to be my meal." the man exclaimed as he open his mouth.

"Hold it right there Syntyster!" Shinzo's voice echoed at the store making the man grit his teeth.

"Your one of those Akiba Savers eh? Well now this is a nuisance guess... I'll have to fight you!" as he dropped the store keep to the ground and took out his guitar charging at Shinzo.

'Wait Akiba Saver?' Shinzo thought before being pushed out of the store.

As both of them were now out of the store Shinzo took out his Sheathed Medaljalibur aka Ex. As Ex quickly but quietly asked.

"Is this one of those Vampires from your world?"

"Definetly and its really stupid for him to come out in broad daylight." as Shinzo looked at the sky with a smirk.

The Syntyster charge towards Shinzo with his Guitar as Shinzo side stepped and quickly counter attack with Ex making the Syntyster fall down. When the Syntyster had fallen he realized that his pants were gone only to be found on Shinzo's hands. The Syntyster panicked as he started to turn a little blue. The Syntyster attacked with rapid swings of his Guitar but Shinzo simply dodged them and gave a swift round house kick right to the torso, destroying the Syntyster upper clothing. The Syntyster with horror backed away from Shinzo, He was left with his Headphones and Vocaloid underwear.

"Who are you!?" The Syntyster said with a horrified look at Shinzo. A shadow covered his forehead as you could see a tint of purple in his eyes.

"Where I come from people like you call me "The Shinigami" Ever heard of him?" Shinzo answered as The Syntyster started to panicked and was breathing heavily.

"YOU! B-BUT HOW! IT HAS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE YOU DISSAPERED! BUT HOW DID YOU-" The Syntyster didn't finish as Shinzo took of his headphones and wore it on his own neck.

"I dont know what your talking about but I think its time for you to... Burn..." Shinzo said as the Syntyster screamed as it vaporized to black dust.

Shinzo then noticed the Phone PS Vita cross device that was in the Syntyster hands on the floor. He looked left and right to make sure nobody was looking and grabbed it as he opened it. A bright light envelope in his eyes as Shinzo was drooling and grinning with happines.

"THIS IS THE BEST PHONE IN THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinzo laughing greedily as he brought the phone high in the sky.

"You seam to know what a Syntyster is even though your Human and not one of the Akiba Savers "Shinigami-san" " Shinzo heard a voice as he quickly pocketed the phone and held EX in front the direction of the voice

"And You are." as he turned his head towards the voice. The voice appered to be a 22 year old man with black hair and green eyes he was wearing a blue jacket over a red shirt, black khakis and blue shoes."

"My Name is Damien Ash Nice to meet you."

*Cling* a cell medal dropped somewhere with ten purple core medals surrounding it with more cell medals. One of the medals glowed and showed a symbol of a terradactyl.

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appears

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets with a black dragon like shadow on the wall. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in the clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back.

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see the ghostly images of the all the full combo forms OOO Front of them the medals appeared showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table of the Occult club room before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo was hanging out with some friends in Kuoh academy before the image shatters like glass and we see Shinzo being between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo scanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of"HENSHIN"

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into a shadow of some sort of hooded figure. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to Shinzo and Akeno holding each other's hand while Issei was being chased by Koneko who had a boulder in her palms with Rias nearby giggling at their antics.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medaljalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

The Present...

"Shinzo?" Damien asked as Shinzo looked at the older man.

"Ah I see sure go on ahead..." as Shinzo ran towards the exit.

"Shinzo-senpai" Issei shouted but Shinzo had already left. Rias than turned to Damien.

"What is the meaning of this Damien?" Rias asked as everyone looked at him.

Damien sighed as he brought his hand to asked for some coffee from the maid.

"You see out of all of us here, Shinzo he knows almost everything of the Syntyster's... Weird right considering Shinzo isn't a a supernatural half breed or something and not a sacred gear user..." Damien answered calmly sipping his tea making Rias eyes widen.

"Damien are you a Sacred Gear user?" Rias asked Damien quickly spit out his tea.

"Oh heavens no its just that well I had a friend who belived in the supernatural and she was a sacred gear user." He looked at a picture on the wall. "I never belived her but when she died of an unknown illness I made it my life's work proving the existence of anything supernatural." He then looked back to the devils. "And that is my accomplishment since discovering the existence of Syntyster."

"We have to help Shinzo-Senpai he cant handle them all alone." Issei quickly shouted as he headed towards the door but was stopped by Rias.

"Matte Issei without knowledge on how to fight a Syntyster we are completely unprepared..." Rias concluded.

"Demo-"

"Ara Ara Issei-kun you still haven't noticed have you when Shinzo ran out the door have you." Akeno giggled at Isssei

Shinzo ran and ran until he reachead where the Sytysters were at as Akeno voice could be heard "Like Damien he also has a promise to keep..." The Sytyters wer busy sucking the life of humans that were near them fortunately most of the Star Wars geeks had ran away and some were stupid enought to fight with "Blasters" and "LightSabers which is quite brave yet stupid but one problem was that their eyes were completely closed when fighting so the Syntysters easily fed on them. Shinzo sweatdropped at this but had EX out for Battle. The Syntysters looked at him and they panicked before taking out Masquerade Gaia Memories and plung it in their necks as they transformed into Masquerade Dopants. One of them even went for shouting at Shinzo.

"SHINIGAMI YOUR OUT MATCHED NOW THAT WE HAVE THIS NEW POWER EVEN SUNLIGHT CANT KILL US!" it claimed as Shinzo was a little shocked but then he had a quick smirk.

"Good for you but can we change Shinigami to I don't know OOO..." he said while strapping on his OOO-Driver and placing the Taka Tora and Batta Medals into their respective slots as Shinzo tilted the Driver and took out his Medal Scanner.

The Dopants got in their stance and went charging towards Shinzo.

"Henshin." Shinzo said as he scanned his medals an transformed into OOO and started slashing at his enemies using his Medaljalibur.

 _ **Taka!**_

 _ **Tora!**_

 _ **Batta!**_

 _ **Ta-To-Ba TaToBa Ta-To-Ba!**_

His enemies jumped back from the attack but quickly rose up like to shit happened OOO grunted but still continued to fight against them with his blade. He did a downwards slash towards one of them then a strush to the left a swing to the right and a stab to the back but even with all those attacks the Dopants were still fine what the hell? Sytysters have healing capabilities but how are they healing this quick. OOO gasped as realization hit him this was the first time he had ever fought Syntysters Indoors! Which meant there is no sunlight to weaken them! He should have listened to Nana's warnings that Syntysters are stronger with no sunlight!

"It seems like you are in a pinch my dear partner would you need thigh help?" Ex asked OOO as the rider was confused.

"Help me how?" OOO asked as suddenly the Medaljalibur glowed in a bright white light.

Shinzo's POV

The bright light was blinding and suddenly The way I usually feel when wielding the Medaljalibur had change. No I mean really it felt as the Medaljalibur had turned into a giant lightsaber um no pun intended but yeah it felt like that.

"NOW SHINZO SHOUT EXCALIBUR SOUL!" EX shouted at me as I nodded and brought up the Medaljalibur to the air.

"EXCALIBUR SOUL!" As the bright light surrounded my blade and transformed it into a new shape the bottom hilt of the Medaljalibur had turned into an oval shape which could fit the medals in it the blade had turned long and sharper like a medieval sword while the hilt of the Medaljalibur had turned into an X shape.

"Finally I have been waiting for this... I am Excalibur Soul the soul of Excalibur and Excalibur's most strongest power!" I stared with awe but the only thing im shock about is am I really wielding a Holy Sword?! Not just any Holy Sword a piece of Excalibur even! With my new found power I easily slashed the Masquerade Dopants with my blade into ashes! Wait really I'm serious the dude just disintegrated into nothingness its awesome!

"Nani! How did the Shinigami get his hands on a Holy Sword!" One of the Dopants pointed out in horror. Hah looks like The Shinigami is gonna go crazy wooo!

"Hey Dopants wanna see something cool?" I smirked as I inserted a cell medal into the bottom of the... Ex said that he is Excalibur soul eh? Well I think I'll call it the Soul Blade!

 _ **Cell Medal Soul!**_

Ex announced as I took out the Medal Scanner and scan the bottom of the sword hilt which had the Cell medal.

 _ **SOUL CHRAGE!**_

I then slahed at the dopants with a big swing as an aura of a white hit all of them at once making them disintegrate not have their Memories ejected since they are Syntysters they are week to sunlight without clothes so with that swing I directly destroyed them with a sun slash to the body! Sun weapons! Isn't that op! hahahaha!

Suddenly from behind me a fang like boomerang almost hit me right in the face and I was forced to dodge making me slip and fall on my butt. I looked in front of me and saw a Dopant not another Masquerade Dopant but a Fang Dopant it looked just like a humonoid dinosaur covered in fangs as it quickly grabbed my neck and upercutted me with its fanged knuckle I grunted as my transformation was forced of because of the pain.

"Kuso..." I uttered as I quickly grabbed back Ex and the OOO Driver and looked at my new opponent.

"I've never expected this before you know Shinigami... iie Shinzo..." The Dopant said with a confident tune as I widened my eyes only three people now my codename and real name, one is Nana-Chan... Serika and... No way!

"DEREL!" I Shouted as the Fang Dopant merealy smirked and transformed back into its civilian form.

"Long time no see..." He smirked at me as I gave a glare at him. I calmed down and regained my composer and asked.

"What are you doing eating the humans! Didn't we Syntyster Hunter's found an alternative food source for you! And how are you even here!" I demanded as Derel mirerly snickered. I don't understand Derel is a Syntyster from my world but how did he get here? Could it be I wasn't the only one sent here?!

"Such an idiot you've become after being an otaku you should have noticed already it's the same incident that separates you and your mother..." Derel said to me but I was confused at first until a flash of memory came into my mind and I understood what was going on.

"It can't be that alternate dimension switch theory I had talked about to you, Nana and Serika?" I said with awe it's just a stupid theory I had never thought it was actually true! You see when i was young, I always thought the reason people change their personality's is because they have been switched with a different version of them. Don't ask how a 10 year old kid knows about dimensions OK... Yeah and that time I really did miss my deceased mom even though she died when I was born I still belived she was alive...

"Obviously how would I be here with my men?" He boasted when suddenly from behind him were not dopants but Yummys!

"So it was you!" I pointed as he only smiled at me and shook his head.

"Oh I'm just the one who discovered them, most of my men had scattered them around Japan and it's uselees for you to fight to protect these humans." Derel said as I looked I glared at him.

"I fight because I made a promise with your queen to stop all you rougues!" As I strapped on the OOO-Driver Slate and the belt formed on my waist.

A human was hiding under the table were Derel was standing on as he flipped the table and grabbed the human by the neck and fed on him I looked in horror and gave a sharp glare at him. In a flash he transformed into the Fang Dopant.

"You think human's and Dopant's could coexist? Believe me eating them is better!" As the Fang Dopant grinned. I took out three green medals I'm sure you know wat I'm gonna do with them right... But trust me Derel is a one man army now that his got a Gaia Memory... I could not imagine what he can do with his abbilty...

"Henshin."

 _ **Kuwagata!**_

 _ **Kamakiri!**_

 _ **Batta!**_

 _ **(Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba**_

My head was a stag's beetle's head as my body part had mantis like swords on my wrist and I had the batta legs still.

The Fang Dopant looked at me and laughed.

"GREAT! Now I can squash you like the bug you are Shinzo!" Fang jumped towards me with it claws until I split into two as he looked at me in surprise but laughed it of. I then started cloning myself over and over until 10 of us surrounded him.

"How smart you are Shinzo... You know that only numbers can kill me however to had that I am... HUNGRY!" Fang said as he glowed.

 _ **FANG! MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!**_

As the Fang Dopant turned into a giant hulking like Fanged Monster as the tear the roof of literally. I looked at myself and asked.

"Well this we did not expect..."

"His supposed to be buff not grow as big as Godzilla!"

"I think Godzilla is way bigger than him though..."

"Guys focus! Let's attack him on all sides!"

"GIG!" Why did I even watch Ultraman Mebius I don't even know wat GIG means but all of jump on his legs and began our assault against him with multiple slashes kicks and Electricity flowing from my heads. The Fang Beast just roared and toss all of me away but like a hydra... Cut down one Gatakiriba OOO... two more COME BACK!

Now an army of me had restricted The Fang Beast while there's of me looked at The Fang Beast and asked. "Derel it does not have to Come to this... Just surrender..." The Fang Dopant was able to get out his left arm but more of me came in and secured it.

"NEVER! ALL THESE YEARS EVEN WHEN YOUVE BECOME SO WEAK WHY WOULD SHE STILL CHOOSE YOU! YOUR NOT WORTHY YOU WERE ONCE A STRONG OPPONET TO ME AND I RESPECTED YOU! BUT WHEN NANAMI CHOOSE YOU I CONSIDERED YOU MY RIVAL! BUT YOU BECAME WEAK FOR HER?! HAHAH! ITS RIDICULOUS IF YOU DIDNT GO WEAK YOU COULD SAVE HER WITH A BLINK OF AN EYE!"

My head was shadowed as I looked at The Fang Beast... No Derel. "I didn't become weak at all... Derel..." As I grabbed to Medal Scanner with 2 of me following my action.

 _ **Scanning Charge!**_

"I was just holding back and by doing so I've become stronger than ever before..." As I jumped in the air and made more split copies as all of us did a downwards kick on him!

I landed as all my copies resembled with me... Oh my god I think I'm gonna puke... Turning back into one OOO makes me nauseas. I then flipped the OOO-Driver Slate and was ready to take a break until suddenly A Gunshot hit my arm as blood had guessed out of it prior to me dehenshining. I clutched my arm and looked and saw a heavenly bruised Derel holding a gun with ragged clothing. Suddenly Syntyters appeared from out of nowhere surrounding me with heavy artillery.

"You can dodge a punch but can you dodge a bullet!" He then shot another bullet as it was aimed on my head... I slowly closed my eyes as slow motion surrounded me and I smiled...

"Nana its seems that I'm allowed to die now..." But then nothing happened... I opened my eyes and saw Akeno holding on to me as a magic circle blocked the gunshot. I looked around and everyone was there Rias, Issei, Kiba, Asia even Koneko! They were helping me I'm surprised very surprised...

"Ara ara Derel-san don't you think it's stupid to bring a gun into a magic fight?" Akeno asked Derel as he grit his teeth.

"DEVIL SCUM! What are you doing here!" Derel demanded as Rias with her serious look said aloud.

"You've seem to have eaten some of our employers as well as some devil's my brother sent me and my peerage here to investigate who had been eliminating them and thanks to Shinzo we found out it was you..." All the rest of the Syntyster were shakeing as they saw Rias Devil energy... Hey! just cause you think I'm just a normal guy does not mean I can see Aura or mana and that!

"Buchou Can you give me permission to Eliminate this guy's" as Issei had his Sacred Gear Ready... I could only smile friends we were something like that before weren't we Derel...

Asia then tended to me when Akeno placed me on the ground. "Um hold still Senpai I will heal you right away." Asia said as I looked at her Sacred gear twilight healing man this feels great like I'm in an Onsen yeah I'm being healed in an Onsen XD!

"WELL DONT JUST STAND THERE! KILL THEM WE GOT GUNS!" Derel shouted at the Syntyster as they aimed at us. I tried to move but I felt so much pain from the gunshot at my arm and most of my energy had been drained. Even if Asia is healing me my energy won't return that fast.

Suddenly a familiar tune came into my ears as I couldn't believe the sound myself.

 _ ***Crack* *Crack* *Pop***_

 _ **DRILL ARM!**_

I turned and saw one of the Syntyster clothes being drilled to pieces by a shadowed figure, as the Syntyster was pushed into our area and burnt in the sunlight I looked up and realized that the sun was coming down from the torn up roof!

"What the who!? Get em!" As all the Syntyster's pointed their guns at the shadowed figure as the figure took out what apperead to be a cell medal and place it in his belt and turned a crank on it. A bright light in the middle opened like a Gatchapon machine...

 _ ***Pop***_

 _ **CATERPILLAR LEGS!**_

Caterpillar like legs formed on the shadowed figure's legs as he dodged the bullets and used his Drill arm to repeat the same process of eliminating a Syntyster until suddenly the Elite Syntyster with there Machine Guns came in and started to shot at the shadowed figure repeatedly and the Shadowed figure almost was not able to dodge the figure then took out another cell medal and switched the switch around as another weapon formed! Holy crap I know who that is I know who that is!

"Give it up your surrounded human!" One of the Elite's shouted but suddenly the Shadowed figure jumped and the belt called out his next weapon.

 _ **CUTTER WING!**_

As he flew in the sky and flew straight threw the Syntyster cutting their clothes to pieces as the figure landed in front of me and the Occult Club. Everyone was about to get to their battle stations in case the figure attacked but I stopped them.

"Stop this guy is also a rider probably found the Birth Driver I forgot where I put before being sucked by the portal... This is Kamen Rider Birth... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" MAN! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT XD

"Eh? Shinzo!" Birth Looked at me and spoke in a soft and sqeauky tune. The light shines on Birth and I Saw the Armor was exactly a look a like like a cross of a Scorpion and A Gatchapon machine but some thing was wrong the Armor looked very thin... Somehow and the voices sounded familiar!

"KUSO! More of your new friends Shinzo! I've had it! Yummy eliminate them!" Derel said as he left with the help of his Minions. A Yummy appread and it was a giant freaking cat... OK really Author you said No Neko's put a GIANT FUCKING CAT! (A/N ITS CANNON!) Fine...

"Don't worry I got this..." Birth said as he took out the Birth Buster and began an assault of cell medal shoots at the Yummy as the Yummy tried resisting. It then ran towards Birth going to Tank on him but I quickly took out my Tora Candroid and threw it at a Vending Machine which was ironically the Rider Vendor. Thank You For taking care of my Bike, Damien... As the candroid inserted a cell Medal in the vending machine. The Ride Vendor then formed however the Tora Candroid had somehow combined with the Ride Vendor and created the Tories Vendor as it roared before assisting Birth in his fight as it mauled at the giant cat. The Yummy was then corners as Birth took out the Ammo part of the Birth Buster and place it in the front.

 _ **CELL BURST!**_

As a concentrated energy of Cell Medals hit and Destroyed the Yummy. Birth then jumped in excitement like a little girl as it hit me! I stood up with all my might a bit shocked I front faint and walked in front of Birth as everyone was behind me...

"So am I gonna get the hand?" I asked Birth as Birth Dehenshined. It was revealed that Birth was not a he but a she... She had short black hair and looked like Kuroyuhime from Accel World but she had brown eyes and still had a modest chest. She looked at me and kicked me in the Yup my Bird hurts like hell as I was holding my bird with pain on the ground.

"No Shinzo you get the kick..." She said as I could feel Akeno from behind me with her Demonic Power overflowing.

"Shinzo... Who is this girl." Akeno asked as the girl who kicked me gulp but stood still.

"Well you do know why uncomfortable with girls at school fangirling over me..." I said as I recall that I was always met with the googly eyes with the majority of girls at the school... Akeno and them female members of the student council acted nicely to me so much instead of so I thought... I'm not that anime protagonist that has no idea girls love him OK don't compare me with Ichika Orimura from Infinite Stratos!

"In my old world I get confessed to all the time and I never met a girl I even like because of the random confession..." I continued Akeno couldn't wait as lighting almost hit me if not for Ex pooping up and blocking the attack.

'I did this... For thouh...' Ex said in my mind as I gave a salute in my mind to him.

"Get to the point Shinzo-kun..." Akeno demanded as the girl from before his behind me.

"Oh OK this girl is Kurosaki Serika, She is my girlfriend." I said as everyone looked at me and shouted

"EHHHHHHHH!" Everyone jawdropped and Akeno fainted right there.

"Shinzo your an idiot..." Serika said as I rolled my eye.

"Says my Tsundere loli Girlfriend..." As she looked at her chest and had anime tears.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED?**_

 **Jikai Kamen Rider OOO!**

 **"Watashi wa Kurosaki Serika Ryoukai des..." As Serika introduced herself.**

 **"Shinzo so your sure your sword isn't andp Excalibur?" Kiba asked me as I said with a straight face.**

 **"It's just the name of the mode for Medaljalibur I mean the name does have " alibur" in it right?" I said as Kiba nodded in understanding. Cannot let these spoilers out and the good news is Ex said that his not really in the sword his using it a medium to unless the Holy Power. The question was where is he inside? Well that's easy yet ironic his in my Soul like a Sacred Gear would...,**

 **"I'm quite surprised to see Rias with an arranged marriage, Not..." I said as Rizer turned to me.**

 **"And what's a lowly human like you doing here!" He glared as I almost reached out for Ex**

 **"I'm strong because I need to fight Issei... I need to at least give my gradetute to the person who had given me hope when I was lost..." I said at Issei looking at my Taka Medal which you can clearly she has some dried blood stains on it.**

 **"Shinzo I know why I've been chosen to be Birth... And that reason is to fight with you!" Serika said flipping the cell medal in the air**

 **"Sorry Shinzo but his under my control now since he stupidly used that Gaia Memory..." Derel said as I raised and Eyebrow but my eyes widen when I saw what was in his hands.**

 **ETERNAL!**

KRTC: WELL GUYS THAT IS IT FOR NOW SO IVE BEEN DOING SOMENOTHER THINGS OTHER THAN FANFIC LIKE A MINECRAFT PE YOUTUBE CHANNEL YAY! Also I'm currently taking an animating class and might soon enough be able to make an animation of one of my fanfics! Ahhhh! So the YouTube channel will be placed in my bio so I hope you guys enjoyed the chap and loved it this is Krtc saying Byeyeyeyeyeyeye!


	9. Chapter 9: Raiser Part 1

**KRTC's note warning this page is so freaking long! XD so you can skip the Raiser talking scene if you want cause believe me you don't want to!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and all that**

The Story Of The Black Skull Masked Monster And The Kind Princess

Once upon a time there was a young monster different from the rest, he lived in an orphanage and everyone feared him for his face was always covered by a black skull like mask... The monster didn't care what they thought, even when called a monster he accepted it. One day the monster met a princess who had adopted him to her family, The monster was surprised and shocked he did not understand that why did the princess helped him? So he had a plan to make her life miserable so he could return to his so called "home". However every time he tried to make her miserable something would always interfere, The Princess brought the monster Food, Water, and Shelter. This made the monster even more surprised so he halted his plan to see what was the princess planing?

Day's had passed as the two had spent alot of time together which made the monster felt emotions which he had never felt before. He was always alone... He would always face the world by himself but now he didn't have too the princess is protecting him, fighting for him, and even cared for him. This was the first time he felt he wasn't alone that he could be happy! That is until one day the princess was kidnapped for ransom the monster was shocked and felt something he never felt before it was a desire... A desire to save and protect the princess! It was his turn to help her. So the monster searched for the princess day and night with nothing stoping him. Once he found where the princess was held captive, the monster saw that the princess was kidnapped by Vampires who intended to make the princess their queen! With a roar the monster broke through the Vampires lair and unleashed hell upon them mercilessly killing the Vampires which were no match to his power!

As the monster had finished cutting of one of the Vampires head of the monster saw that the princess saw everything he did. The monster looked in horror as he realised that he had made the princess fear him! The only human who had ever accepted him now fear's him as he finally learned the emotion of sadness and despair.. The princess walked towards the monster and rubbed his head saying it was OK to him the monster then stared at the princess and said that he was a monster, the princess shook her head as she touched the monsters mask and took it of him to reveal a white knight under the mask. Because the monster was not a monster at all he was a knight who was cursed but the princess saved him! So the Knight vowed to protect her and in return she too would protect him. As they both made a promise to be together forever when they grow up as King and Queen... The End...

I then placed my foot on the coffee table while holding Seri-chan who was beside me Seri is sort for Serika. After all the commotion we decided to head back to the Occult reaserch club room.

"So I'm not that surprised that a girl is interested in you Shinzo but how did this become may I ask?" Rias asked as Akeno was in the backroom Unconscious I think... Drama Queen!

"Well that is and easy answer but just so you know my love towards Serika is very sincere Rias..." I answered honestly but then Serika stood up and shouted at me.

"Sincere! You call teasing sincere!" She asked as I reply.

"Well you are sly Kurosaki-san for not noticing..."

"Urusai! It's your fault for not being straight with it!"

"But I just wanted to see your cute sudden smile."

"Sh-Shut up..." As Serika blushed at that I then turned to Rias and saw all of them looking at me.

"It seems like you two really are a couple..." Rias said as Kiba also added.

"Well opposites do attract.." He said with a sweatdropped. I noticed Issei was just twitching his eye and I knew he was jealous hah! But I should cuz he is getting a Harem soon without him knowing it... Such an idiot.

"So Serika care to explain how you got here?" Rias asked as Serika complied man why didn't she grow her chest it's still so flat. I mean this is Highschool DxD, Koneko might be flat but at least she is a cat who can hit you with her hands which are baseball bats and I know it ryhmed for I am a poet and I know it.

"Well when Shinzo left uh... Oh wait different world sorry... He left his other bag which was holding this." As she took out the Birth Driver and placed it on the table. "So since I'm a great girlfriend and not a very stupid boyfriend like my own." Hey that hurt Seri-chan, as she continued. "I took it upon myself to bring it to him until..."

"A purple portal sucked you in and you where trapped in Akiba in a maid costume and killed Syntyster for money and shelter..." I continued as Serika looked at me.

"HOW.. HOW DID YOU KNOW!" She said with shock. As I gave my signature charm glare. Kids try this at home also don't ask your parents how to twerk. I'm kidding do it!

"Because... I am your Boyfriend..." I said seductively as Serika then blushed like a teapot and shouted at me.

"SHINZO YOURE A STALKER PERVERT ALIEN I HATE YOU!" Then I replied again with my charm.

"Oh I love you too Dear..." Then I heard a cough from Rias.

"I would advise you to refrain to um trying to make everyone angry with jealousy and explain what is this device." As she pointed the Birth Driver.

"It's the Birth Driver it was created by the combination of Alchemy and Magic." I explained to Rias with my normal look and Serika had also calmed down.

"Even though it was a toy Shinzo..." Rias added as I regret telling I'm from another world... And about my OOO Slate and medals being a toy before being real...

"From my experience using it the Birth System is a system designed to use the um silver coins." Serika said as I quickly corrected her.

"Cell Medals Serika."

"Cell Medals or Whatever, and it used as the main tool to activate the driver instead of using The Coloured Medals?" As Serika looked at me.

"Close enough."

"I see shall we continue with more questions..." Rias said oh man this is gonna be a long evening.

*Cling* a cell medal dropped somewhere with ten purple core medals surrounding it with more cell medals with the teradactyl medal glowing. Suddenly another medal glowed and showed a symbol of a Tryciretops.

 **You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO!**

The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Shinzo tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vendor. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it as the title appears

 **Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai**

Shows Shinzo hands in his pockets walking in the empty streets with a black dragon like shadow on the wall. Then to Issei running away from some girls at school. Then to Rias enjoying her tea in th clubroom.

 **Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo**

Scene shows Shinzo laying down on his back and Ex ranting at him from his sheath

 **Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

We see a black hooded and coated man showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals

 **Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**

Shinzo notice a Medal fell and went towards it then the camera cuts to him close up picking up the Taka core medal

 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai**

It cut to a close up of Rias picking up a Tora core medal which was on the table of the Occult club room before cutting to Issei holding and looking a Batta core medal he found at the school field.

 **Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three!**

It cut to a rotating shot of the Issei, Rias and Shinzo the tree of them standing back to back, holding one of the medals they found.

 **Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank**

The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of shadow of antagonists on the screen.

 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa**

The scene changes to when Shinzo was young and sitting alone with a black skull like mask on his face before a soft tender hand got a hold of his hand and the mask broke into dust and we see Shinzo being between the occult research club members who were preparing for battle while a smirking Shinzo scanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of"HENSHIN"

 **OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

It shows Shinzo holding The OOO-Driver and he smiled his shadow on the ground turned into the black cloacked hooded figure. Then to OOO in some of his Random combos inside a Big medal.

 **Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atskuku naru mono**

OOO then drove of on his Ride Vendor accompanied by some canndroids before cutting to a close up of Shinzo's hand holding the medals.

 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**

It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Issei with Ddraig in his left arm looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Vali with Albion at his back looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen.

 **Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara**

It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Issei at the side wielding his Boosted Gear who followed close by. It then cut to

Shinzo with purple eyes as. It then turned to Shinzo wearing his skulled face mask which had turned him into a dragon like a figure.

 **Makeru ki shinai hazu**

It cut to the ghosts of the Full combos appearing before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the Medaljalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time creating a large sand explosion with Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right.

I sat on my table as I overheard the girls of my class talking about another new transfer student and it was ridiculous since I just transferred here a month ago. Also I should also explain why I said the girls are talking about it instead of the boys. It's a very easy answer just grab a camera and go to the IS Academy and take a picture of class 1-1 and you will understand what I mean...

The teacher then entered the class room. "Alright girls and Shinzo." Hey it's true there is only one Shinzo :P "I would like to welcome you a new student from Akibahara Please come in Serika-san." Serika then entered the classroom and wrote her name.

"Watashi wa Kurosaki Serika Yoruskunei..." As Serika introduced herself. She appread nervous of course I mean let me tell you a story of when and where I meet Serika short version. I used to be in an all boys school but It turned coed soon enough, and then Serika was student council president, not lying and then I found out she was working part time as a maid at a maid cafe, I was like wow... And stuff happened and so and so But that stuff can wait because something happened last night.

 _ **Flashback**_

As me and Serika where headed to my apartment where she can get a good rest finally lol I was stop by Kiba and I motioned Serika to wait at the gate.

"Shinzo-senpai I'm sorry but I didn't fail to notice that you were using and Excalibur to fight those Syntysters from before.

"Oh that its just a sword function." As I gave a big lie to Kiba with my undetected liar speech.

"Shinzo so your sure your sword isn't and Excalibur?" Kiba asked me as I said with a straight face.

"It's just the name of the mode for Medaljalibur I mean the name does have " alibur" in it right?" I said as Kiba nodded in understanding. I cannot let these spoilers out and the good news is Ex said that his not really in the sword his using it a medium to unless the Holy Power. The question was where is he inside? Well that's easy yet ironic his in my Soul like a Sacred Gear would...

I then walked to Serika and asked her.

"Um where is the bike?"

"What bike there wasn't a bike here when I got here."

"Oh Swift..." I forgot were I parked the Ride Vendor.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Serika you may shit next to Shin wait no um anyone else? No? OK... You will now sit next to Shinzo but good luck he bites..." The teacher said well she and I had a weird history together, one time she went to the maid cafe where is was working and she thougt I was an older man but then when she had to teach my class we became distant and she is uncomfortable towards me... Wow what a drama teacher...

Serika then looked at me and jawdropped. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" she pointed at me.

"Well this is my seat..." I responded.

"No what I meant was why are you here here!"

"This is my classroom duh..."

"I Meant why are you in this All Girls School!"

"Oh you may have gotten confuse it recently turned coed and apparently I'm the first Male Third Year Student Hahaha." As I laughed it off. I didn't notice that everyone was looking at us, I then announced boldly like and idiot to everyone.

"Me and Serika are a couple the end..." As I sat down and before you hear the high pitch scream of every girl in this school who has fallen for me. Look at this picture of a Cat...

"YOUR A COUPLE!"

As the school day ended with Serika being asked questions and me being swarmed with men who want to fight me and show that they will take my title as the prince of icy snow, along with some torture by Akeno aka me running from her sadistic whip, yeah she has a whip be careful it was never in the anime or manga but yeah she Has one. I was now under more drama you guessed it everyone it was Serika being paranoid as we were talking on the way back to my apartment walking OK yeah I forgot where I put my Ride Vendor but at least the Candroid army is in my storage room along with my cell medals.

"So many questions... I couldn't be mad because they were girls... Is this how it feels to be... Popular?" She muttred as I pet her back.

"It feels horrible doesn't it..." I said as Serika nodded I then heard a scream as I took out the OOO slate and place it on my waist and went to the location of the scream. It was a phoenix like Yummy but it look like a Dopant too must be one of Derel's Experiments I then took out my TaToBa medals and place them in the belt but I then noticed Serika holding her Birth Driver and just looking at it.

"Serika we need to henshin now those people need our help." I said as She looked at me.

"Are you crazy Shin-kun... I don't wanna fight I'm afraid... I almost died fighting as Birth... You saw right they had guns but I couldn't let a defensless person die so I had to act and save you." She said wait huh?!

"What are you talking about you were in perfect sync as Birth how can you be afraid! You were fighting like there was nothing stopping you!"

"But something is stopping me! You had a desire which will lead you to do all this! protect everyone even if it cost your life! I don't even know my desire and why was I even sent here! I could have been back at home helping my family but I'm here... why!" She answered I then noticed that a giant fire ball was heading towards Serika as I pushed her away and shielded her I stood up and looked down on her.

"You will know what your desire is everyone must..." As I scanned my medals.

 _ **Taka!**_

 _ **Tora!**_

 _ **Batta!**_

 _ **Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!**_

As I was donned as OOO I quickly took out my Medaljalibur is it transformed Into Excalibur Soul as Ex said to me.

"Shall we duel my partner?"

"Yes we shall." As I slashed at the Phoenix Dopant Yummy Hyprid as it roared as I did a roundhouse kick and I brought it to the wall and tried stabbing him with my Tora Claw but it dodged and scratch me with its talons. It caused my Armor to have sparks but I continued fighting him with my sword and claw, not stopping. But suddenly the Phoenix got on to my shoulders as it flew up! Is it trying to make me plunge to the ground!? Not happening no no no no no! I then fought for control, as I was punching and kicking the phoenix to let me go and it did, only for me to drop in the river and submerged in the water. I look around and was relived I can still breath in water as I was about to swim back up but a Same Yummys had surrounded me and where stopping me from going.

Derel you sly Son of a gun, I then defended myself against the army of Yummys but there were to many of them to handle so I quickly took out three new medals which got thrown away when a Yummy rammed me. I quickly tried to grab them before all the Yummy started attacking as I was surrounded by Yummy's all around... Was this the end?

 _ **Shachi!**_

 _ **Unagi!**_

 _ **Tako!**_

 _ **(Splash) Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!**_

 _ **(Play BGM Shout Out!)**_

Of course not! as I was now donned with the Shachi head, The Unagi Chest piece and the Tako Legs I was now in ShaUta combo the Marine combo! I thought that ShaUta would never get a chance for a debut but apparently it did cause when time for under water fighting arrives this is the perfect combo to use. After all this is the Marine Combo!

I then used the unagi whips to make two of the Yummys crash and collide with each other followed by electricity flowing through them making a shocking impact which destroyed them to cell medals and caused the other Yummys to be knocback by the impact, with a twirl octopus tentacles emerged from my legs as it grabbed onto all the the Yummy to one place and I then liquefied my lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the yummys upward while I go back down using the Tako Legs to form a drill to burst through the yummys.

"Seiya!" I shouted as the water was filled with cell medals I then jumped back to land as I looked at the river and made a note to find where their spawning place is at so I can destroy it later but right now I can't cause I don't have the time I need to chase that Phoenix Hybrid! but realizead it got away I then saw Serika as she was running towards me and pulled me to an alley way.

Warning Sexy scene I think...

The alley was tight and we had to cling on each other to fit I uh noticed that the paparazzi and police had passes us from the open. Whew thank you Serika I hate the paparazzi I really do...

I then noticed something squishy on my hand and my leg was feeling something warm on it. I then notice Serika blushing and looking at me. I squeezed out of the tight spot and bowed to Serika ASAP.

"GOMEN SERIKA! I DIDNT MEAN TO..." but Serika held her hand.

"No it's fine I wouldn't mind if it was you Shinzo..." I blinked at this but this wasn't the time. I dehenshined and I lean to the wall clutching my chest. It's a good thing my former training made it faster for me to develop a relesent against my Full Combo's I'm sure just another combo and I can use them full time but right now I'm tired.

"Also Shinzo can you tell me who is Derel?" Serika asked as I turned to her. Yeah I never mentioned about him since he apparently disappeared.

"We were Rivals of love I guess... When I was still young Derel was supposed to be engaged to Nana to perform the The KageSyn Agreement but in the end Nana choose me. Which mad Derel angry but when Nana had died... He just lost it..." I explained in a short version of what happen thing that happened in my past can never be spoken about for I am sad for what has happened before I came to this world and met Serika.

"I know what happend to your EX was something that caused you to get a big wound to your mind but promise you will never use that "thing" when fighting Derel again?," she asked as I widen my eyes as Flashbacks of a black hooded and coated man was in my head. I then held her hand.

"Believe me... I will, I promise you that Serika." As I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. I cried on her shoulder because of all the bad memories that I had remembered but Serika rubbed my back and told me to just let it all out and so I did. I was however unaware that my shadow behind Serika had red eyes staring at me.

 _ **Then this shit happened...**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

Kiba spoke to Issei and me to go to the Old School Building I knew where this was going so that's why I got the Candroid to restrain Serika in her room I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia and Rias. I then asked Kiba about how Rias was acting strange lately. Kiba also didn't know the reason.

"Akeno-senpai would know, right?" said Issei who had arrived before me.

Kiba nodded at Issei's question

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Kiba then turned to me

"Any reason you bringing that?" He pointed to Ex on my waist.

"Just in case... I have feeling something bad will happen" I said and he nodded. When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba notices something.

"…For me to realize this presence, only when I came here…"

Kiba made a serious face by having sharp eyes. So he only realized this presence by now. I realize the presence was there since after school thanks to Aura manipulation OK hey youyoudo realised by now I might be an Otaku but my life wasn't normal to begin with!

Then I open door without any concerns. Inside the room were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia, She looked cool just like that time when I meet Sirzechs oh yeah forgot to mention Sirzechs had made an appearance to me and Serika on my way home apparently he wanted to know who Derel was since he is killing to much devil's and their contractors to attract the church from investigating what was going on, but I made and agreement and he said all these Derel problems shall now he handled by me. Derel was my Rival therefore I cannot let my Rival be defeated by some boasty High Class Devil right?.

I looked at Rias and she had a very disturbed face. Akeno was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent; no one spoke a single word. Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me. The four of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was. Rias spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejected Grayfia offer with her hand.

"The Truth is…."

At the exact same moment Rias spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. This magic circle belongs to to the House of…

"Phenex" Kiba said.

 _ **SPARK**_

There were flames coming from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while"

The guy who appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened to reveal his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had his hands inside his pockets. The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Rias

Raiser Phenex.. The heir to the Phenex clan in the underworld.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." Raiser said

I can tell Issei was annoyed by this guy attitude. The kid was blabbering something behind me, I wouldn't mind giving a TaToBa Kick to this guy or maybe he needs something more extreme like a Putotyra No Hissatsu. That is if I could find and master the purple medals.

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." Raiser said as he grabbed Rias's shoulder

"…Let go of me, Raiser." Rias shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice

"Oi, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Do you think that's acceptable?" said Issei without hesitating baka Issei!

The guy turned his head toward Issei

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Buchou. He was definitely looking down on Issei wait until he looks down on my TaJaDor Prominence kick

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei." Issei declared as I could only facepalm.

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

"And uh.. Who the heck are you?" said Issei without thinking

The guy seemed a bit surprised by Issei's question.

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ara Ara that is Harsh..."

The guy started laughing. Then Grayfia came in.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Said Grayfia

"Ye...yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grayfia explained to Issei about that guy. Issei seems trying hard to process it to his brain

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

I definetely did not like this guy my shadow was beginning to react as it had red eyes I then quickly calmed down as it disappeared.

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama" said Grayfia

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Issei screamed because of the extreme truth.

 _ **One minute later**_

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praised Akeno's tea is Raiser. Akeno was smiling like usual, but she didn't say the usual "araara" and "ufufufu". Rias was sitting on the sofa. Raiser sat next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder. Rias kept on shaking his hands off, but the bastard kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

I definetely did not like this guy... I feel like giving him all of my Combo's Scanning Charge on him which is not imposibble but impossible since my body might not live to all those combo changes... I also notice Issei seems angry like I don't know -_-

"Stop it already!" Rias angered voice echoes through the room.

Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual. Please Just die already I mean I got an Excalibur with me.. oh oh oh oh!

"Raiser ! I told you before! I will not marry you!" Rias shouted at the guy. You go girl!

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." Raiser answered with a smirk

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet-" Raiser argued with her, If God was still alive hah am I racuist or what!

They then start to babbling about pure blooded devil which i ignore. I then sighed and close my eyes to calm myself before my shadow gets out of place, of all the times my shadow just had to be released from its seal... I promise to not use it, for Serika and I wont. I was able to calm myself for moment until

 _ **FLAME!**_

I opened my eyes and feelt the heat is rising in the room and my butt was on fire... I'm joking it wasnt don't get over dramatic you guys :P

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Raiser declared and spread killing intent to us

I can felt everyone was feeling tensed so I then used the magic in the room to comfort everyone using my Aura. Aura can do a lot of things my friends what? Oh no not the RWBY kind it's an Aura Syntyster Hunter's like me got I don't wanna explain it just yet though.

"I'm quite surprised to see Rias with an arranged marriage, Not..." I said as Raiser turned to me.

"And what's a lowly human like you doing here..." He glared as I almost reached out for Ex, I couldn't stop myself it's time for me to reveal who I really was...

"If you come to here for a fight then you picked the wrong place. We can settle this outside if you want." I said calmly with a deadly glare it's as if all the cold in me had become a blade that would freeze your body. I don't know the look on his face when I perform the Prominence Kick on him with a little of Holy Cell Medal Charge...

Just before Raiser was able to reply me Grayfia took over and says the thing first

"OOO-sama, Raiser -sama, please calm down, If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it." Yeah um I asked Sirzechs to Call me Either OOO or Shinigami cause I don't wanna reveal my real name to them yet. Even though they might already knew T-T

Rias and Raiser both made a serious look after hearing Grayfia-san's intense voice. It seemed like they were scared of her. Maybe cause she is a maid? Huh Serika what are you doing here!? No No No No ah oh eh wa why me ugh Iteee!

Raiser calmed the flames around his body and made a sigh while shaking his head. If your wandering what happend Serika got in my mind and Pummeld me

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Rias asked with some happiness in her tune.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser -sama?"

"...!?"

Rias lost the words from her mouth. She seemed to be very shocked. Who wouldn't I mean she would!

"Rating Game, It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained it to Issei

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?"

Rias continued to talk while making a sigh. Oh come one just say everybody duck and I'll pummel him!

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!"

Rias was really pissed now. Wow...I can feel her urge to kill! Scary... Not! I'm way scarier...

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Grayfia asked.

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser." Raiser smirked after Rias challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Rias made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other. They were both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Looks like a low-class devil like myself had no right to get between them! Or do I Just gimme and address and I'll assassinate Raiser like Hitman or uh Assassins Creed! Or maybe even Assassination Classroom! Speaking of which have they made it an anime yet!? I can't wait to see the anime version!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" asked Raiser

"Everyone, with the exception of Shinzo" said Rias-senpai as she points her finger to me.

Raiser started laughing after Rias answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants!"

She then click his finger and voala! All his servants appear no I'm serious they like pop! There there magic!

I look closely to them and... All of them where girls... Just great now I really wanna barge in the Vatican and steal the other pieces of the Holy Sword Excalibur and Disintegrate Rizer...

'Oh you don't really need the blades themselves just a chance to clash thouh blade with them and thycan assimilate the power to thouh body.' Ex said to me in my mind. Huh thanks for the info bud! I turned to Issei and as expected he was drooling

"He...hey Rias... This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me." Raiser said it while looking at Issei

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."Raiserr servants throw many insults toward Issei after hearing that.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! What a jerk! And he's even making noises by moving his tongue around the girl mouth! Rias seemed like she didn't care. But I just wanna call the Super Sentai of No Perverts and join forces with them and banish him from the face of the Earth! Ughhhh!

"Ha...Ahhh..." The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's.

This guy really annoys me….. I must do it now as I tried taking out Ex but he just wouldn't budge out of the sheath. So I tried taking the OOO slate but somehow I felt not to do it not now at least...

"You will never be able to do this." Raiser mocked

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Issei called out, Get EM BOY MY BODY WONT LET ME, BUT YOURS WILL! JUST DO IT JUST DO IT!

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei's power was increased after the Sacred Gear said that

"There's no need competition! I will beat you all in here and now!" He declare before he charged toward Raiser

"Mira. Do it" said Raiser

"Yes, Raiser-sama"

Raiser ordered his servant. She was small like Koneko. She had a stick that martial artists use and made her stance after swinging the stick around.

I smirked seeing this. In cannon he maybe won't able to block. But to Issei in here...

THUM!

Mira sended away by Issei's palm.. He manage to dodge to the left and deliver palm attack to her chest sneding her back to Raiser like I said this isn't an anime but a whole different world with new changes.. For example Akeno's Whip oh god...

I can see Raiser surprised expression seeing this...

On instinct I quickly took out Ex and threw him. You finally budge eh buddy...

Ex was stabbed to the floor right in front of a woman who wearing an eyepatch. The floor around Ex cracked as if it stabbed by a Great Sword which was just holy energy in truth.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" I said in my cold voice. I can sense she was about to attack. She was about to manipulate demonic energy and blast Issei away

The Queen of Raiser's Peerage glared to me but Raiser rise his hand up.

"Seems like it will be more intresting than i thought... Your peerage maybe can put up a fight" He smirked "But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said. When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, an a magic-circle starts to glow around them.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Issei.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow." He said before turning to Rias "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

After that I let out a sigh and turn my head to the window I then look at my own reflection as it was not my white haired and blue haired self but instead a cloaked hodded man with a black skull like mask which left eye were glowing crimson red. It's resurfacing the power I sealead long ago is returning...

Serika then barrged through the door Birth Buster in hand as she shouted out loud. "Where is he! Where is that Raiser guy!" I looked at Serika and gave her my Dark and cold look as She slowly got out of the room. It wasn't something serious she would always move a way when she saw my look. I then turned to grab Ex as I wiped of the dirt I then noticed Akeno was smiling at me.

"Ara Ara Ara I've never seen a noraml human not be afraid in the presence of a high class Devil before..." Akeno said as I still had my cold look which kinda scared Asia as she was hiding behind Issei.

"Raiser should die for what his done with those women... And his not strong just cocky..." As I flipped Ex in the air and swiftly sheathed him but Rias had stopped me.

"Shinzo your hiding something aren't you it might be a glimpse but I could sense a bit of Holy-Demonic Energy Coming from your eyes..." She said. Wow so persistent but you need to gain my trust if you wanna see the real "Shinigami Of The Shadow" it's my full code name OK but Shinigami for short.

"All I wanna do is help you guys train don't worry you can trust me I'm only angry at Raiser thats all..." As I sat down on the sofa.

"About that Shinzo why are you called Shinigami Of The Shadow in Akibahara..." She asked as Kiba was also ready to act if I tried something funny, Koneko Meanwhile was oh she is eating a cookie... Cuteeeee.

"They always see me come from the shadows and I mercilessly killed them just like a Shinigami..." This made everyone surprise they never knew this side of me before so it really must've spooked them though... I closed my eyes as my Aura had lowered and I was normal again as I jokingly assured everyone.

"Hey Hey Hey! But that's in the past what matters is the future right?" As everyone began to sigh in relief looks like they really thought they had lost me. "I think I'll personally train Issei since he is your trump card and liability if he can at least master how to boost his power to a middle class devil he might stand a chance. Only problem is I need a wide area to train him..." Rias then smirked as she spoke up.

"I've got that covered Shin-Kun!"

 _ **Later...**_

So right now I was sleeping at the entrance of the Mansion in the mountains which the Gremory Clan had ownership on I just carried what I needed and well it took this guy's soo long to walk up the stairs.

"SHINZO-SENPAI YOU CHEATER!" Issei shouted with anger and tiredness as he walked up the stairs as he was carrying everything lol. OK I lied I used The TaToTah combo to get up cause I'm just that mean!

"Hey at least you got some exercise before we begin our training Issei..." I said which made Akeno laugh in amusement and Kiba to nod at what my defense was. As everyone was up we looked at the mansion it was beautiful and the nature around it was just calm I could really relax here so I can reseal that power... But first things first I need to train Issei and I know just the perfect Combo!

As we had already settled ourselves in our rooms and ate some food we began the training I was in my sports gear which was a torn up sleeveless shirt and shorts I was also wearing my headband which had the name Shinzo on it but Issei laughed when he saw it... I know it's pink but it's special to me!

"OK Issei are you ready?" I asked as Issei nodded I took out the OOO Driver Slate and placed in my Silver Medals. "OK Issei summon your Sacred Gear and charge at me." Issei was confused what this training was about but he just listened to what I had to say.

 **[BOOST!]**

The Boosted Gear called out as I scanned the medals while Issei was about to punch me.

 _ **Sai!**_

 _ **Gorilla!**_

 _ **Zou!**_

Issei then punch my chest but all he could fell was a loud thump he was confused as he looked at my new combo. I had the Sai head the Gorilla Chest piece and the Zou Legs.

 _ **(Dull thud) Sagohzo... (Drum beat) Sa-Goh-Zo!**_

With a but of gravity and physical strength I punched Issei 100 Meters away from me. As he was shocked with my massive power and strength. This combo is called the Gravity Combo for a reason OK!

"What is this Shinzo-Senpai!" He said with shcok as I replied.

"Issei your going to be fighting with all your might in the rating game out there... However strength isn't everything so I will teach you a way to fight physical strength using a different way. Now are we just sitting here or are we training..." I said as Issei roared.

 **[BOOST]**

As the Boosted Gear boost his power again but it still wasn't enough for the power of the Zou legs which could make earthquakes. This had somehow attract the devil's attention as they looked at me in shock when I was training Issei with an iron fist! Wait is it iron let me check oh wait, I then headbutted Issei to the air with the Sai Head as he was sent flying. OK the knuckles might be iron... I'm not sure...

 _ **After a lot of fails... Wow were skipping a lot aren't we?**_

I was currently playing Project Diva in my PS Vita while Issei was on the ground tired it. Wait it was already evening! Man Issei is weak.

"That's enough Issei, you need rest too if you wanna be stronger." I dehenshined as I could felt a little dizzy and suddenly I saw everything purple Coloured for a moment but then it became normal. I then sat next to Issei and gave him some Onigiri and fresh water to drink.

"Thank you for wanting to train me Shinzo-Senpai but I'm curious how are you so strong? I mean you did admit it before your just a normal guy who somehow got the OOO driver or was that just a lie since your apparently a Syntyster Hunter..." Issei asked as I had a long sigh. I then took out my Taka Medal

"I'm strong because I need to fight Issei... I need to at least give my gradetute to the person who had given me hope when I was lost..." I said at Issei looking at my Taka Medal which you can clearly she has some dried blood stains on it.

"So was it a promise?" As I nodded at his answer whlist flipping the Taka Medal in the air? I then catches it as I placed it right in front of the moon from our view.

"The promise was something that I Desired the most and would do... A Girl made me promise that I would fulfill my desire before I die..." Issei had looked surprise when I said that but nodded.

"How bout we get some rest cause tommorrow. Your going to learn how to defend yourself from physical attacks!" I stood up and said aloud but I then notice Issei didn't answer my question. I looked back and saw he was running away from me! Issei get back here!

 _ **You know yeah it's another time skip -_-**_

So this was the last day of Issei's training as he had finally excelled his skills ya wanna she what new moves he got? Well let's go!

As I was in SaGoZoh Combo hanging my chest to start the fight Issei ran at me at full speed. Yes I raised his stamina under 10 days I'm not sure if you know this but I've been using the power of gravity to make Issei's body heavier than he usual and now it was time for him to be lighter than before.

 **[BOOST]**

Boosted Gear called out as Issei had kicked me with repeated kicks but I was able to block him with the Gorilla Gauntlet's and he was sent back behind. Issei grunted as he Boosted his power more.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Looks like making him master his emotions in battle was a great idea! Issei then jumped in the air as he prepared for a diving punch.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Issei Punched me in the gut as he was able to make me move back a few meters. I looked at Issei and smiled.

"You know what your desire is now right Issei?" I asked with a smile as he nodded and raised his hand to the air.

"I WILL BECOME THE HAREM KING AND WONT STOP UNTIL I GET A HAREM!" Issei said aloud as I feel down anime style. Baka Issei looks like I really can't change his pervertedness away with intense stamina training but wow this version of Issei works fast as he is a fast learner maybe he could go toe to toe on Vali in just a few months or so...

"Buchou look I did it! I've finally become stronger than before!" Issei said to Rias as Rias smiled at the boy. She was happy that Issei would go to these intense training just to help her... I then notice than Akeno was behind me.

"Shin-kun you did a great job raising his Stamina but I'm not sure if will be enough to defeat Raiser though..." She said to me as I could only look down with dissapointment in my eyes but a let out a big sigh.

"I was just like him before I was called the Shinigami..." I stood up and looked at Issei from afar. "I had a dream which was now lost but he still has it, now with his desire boosting him more..." I continued as I dehenshined.

"Issei has great potential he could even surpass me one day..." I smiled at that proclamation as Akeno nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Shin-kun I forgot to tell you that we had an onsen in the back so why not you rest yourself there?" Wait there was an Onsen and I didn't notice! I then looked at Akeno and thanked her Tskushima Jinbei Style! And ran towards the Onsen! HERE I COME ONSEN!

 _ **OOO**_

Now that I was finally resting in the Onsen with Ex in it too... I'm not sure if he can feel it but he says his in my Soul only The Medaljalibur is like a body for him to control. Mr Belt and Tridoron reference perhaps?

"Thou did not try to hit on Mistress Akeno why?" Ex asked as I was blushing red.

"Well I gotta admit she is beautiful, smart and uh nice... But I don't wanna cheat on my girlfriend also in my world the Anime Version of Akeno ended up with Issei and I don't like messing the story much..." I admitted as I could only hear a hmm from Ex.

"Shin-kun I'm coming in! Ufufufu" I heard from behind the entrance of the Onsen as I quickly panicked and threw Ex far from the onsen and to the ground.

"Thou shall pay for this!" He shouted as he was now muddy but not before a Tako Candroid and Taka Candroid had swope in and save him. "Uh Never Mind about that Thy is OK!"

I looked at the entrance and saw Akeno Nude... This is Rated T Author! Wtf?! **(A/N look closely you can see that she is wearing a towel right.)** But in my eyes she's nude?! **(A/N And that is what you see not the readers!)** I hate you!

"A-Akeno-san what are you doing here!?" As I turned back and notice Akeno had entered my onsen and place her bust on my back as I tried to calm down my urgencies!"

"Ufufufu I only wanted to thank you Shin-Kun for training Issei... It's true that Issei is both a Liability and our Trump Card since his a Longinus user but his still developing his skills." As Akeno's lips were now near my ear.

"Uh yeah I don't wanna see my friends sad because Raiser had been chosen to take Rias as his bride... Besides that I hate that guys guys..." As now my cold and dark sided voice and persona had return.

"Ara ara ara your so cool when your angry Shin-Kun..." Akeno claimed as she rubbed my back more I could only sigh. As I turned to look at her.

"Look you don't have to play hard to get I know you like me and I kinda like you too but..." Akeno was shocked but still seductive and asked me.

"But?"

"I wanna spend some time with Serika too I can't abandon her... After all she is my girlfriend..." I admitted I would never leave Serika for another women like that... Ever...

"Ufufufu your so funny Shin-kun, you don't need to break up with Serika just to be with me..." Akeno whispered in my ear as I went pale and froze.

"Wait so your uh um saying there is another way?" As Akeno nodded at my question.

"You could make your own Harem... I mean who wouldn't want a strong man like The Kamen Rider Of Kuoh or The Shinigami of the Shadow as their master..." I then blinked. A Harem I mean that is every man's dream but me? A Harem?! Wait am I breaking my moral code of harassing women wait no I'm not harrasssing them if they surrender themselves to me right oh my god what am I saying! I then felt Akeno was holding my chest which had a large scar on it.

"Just as expected Shin-Kun even your battle scars are amazing." As she touched it oh gord why me why do I have to get this fanservice!

 _ **Shall be continued cause too long :P**_

KRTC: HOLY EXCALIBUR THATS SO LONG! I'm sorry if you guys had to read through all that it was so long that I had to stop so sorry you guys anyway the Next Chapter might already be there by now so seya there soon Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10: Raiser part 2

I said good luck to the Devil's before I went to took a seat in the viewing room... With Sirzechs! Yeah he wanted to see me while watching them fight. As I was on my way to the viewing area I noticed a beach not far... Huh a beach in Hell... how weird yet interesting as I took a sit by the beach side as I took out my Taka Medal which had the red bloodstains...

"We never did had a chance to go to the beach, have we... Nana-Nee..." I muttred to myself as memories flooded back in my mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **4 Years Ago**_

"This is ridiculous Nana-Nee!" I retorted as I did not accept what Nana-Nee had decided upon.

"Mou... Shin-kun! Don't worry I will use sunblock!" Nana-Nee pouted as I glared at her.

"Still it is dangerous! I am supposed to be your bodyguard and because of that I will not allow you to go to the beach or you might burn yourself!" I shouted with no hesitation.

"Hmmmm ah!" Nana-Nee pouted more but then looked like she had an idea, What are you planning next..

Without me realising Nana had pulled down her dress to the point I can see her chest as I blushed madly because of this... Even if I have not learn much about human emotions I am still a young man.

"What if you want to see me in my birthday suit at the beach instead?" She asked as her lips got closer to mine. My heart was beating fast as I was embarrassed... Why did Nana-Nee had to be so bold and forward!

We were then interrupted by Derel who was waiting by the door as he knocked it. For once I am lucky to have Derel as my Rival!

"Wow Shin your her brother yet you would do such shameless thing?" Derel said as Nana-Nee removed herself from me and glared at Derel.

"Mou Derel, It was just getting intresting! I was about to perform Incest with my Kawaii Otouto!" Nana-Nee winned as Derel only shock his head.

"I'm sorry but as your fiance I cannot let you cheat on me even if it is to perform Incest my Queen..." Derel bowed and apologised to Nana-Nee.

"I don't even wanna start a forbidden relationship with my big sister..." I admitted as Derel actually blinked and smiled at me. He must be happy that I don't really wanna be with Nana-Nee... Or do I?

"EHHHH?! But where not blood related so technically you should see me as a beautiful young 13 Year old girl!" She argued with her cute eyes starring at me.

"Still I don't want to it is a shameless thing a knight would do to their Queen..." I replied as Derel spoke up.

"So I see this argument started because Nanami-Chan wanted to go to the beach am I right?" As we both nodded.

"I'm sorry Nanami-Chan but Shin is right us Syntyster and Kageyoshi can't possibly survive in the Hot Sun..." Derel said with a bow Nana-Nee Jawdropped as she took out her swimsuit which was just a normal school swimsuit from the couch.

"MARK MY WORDS! BEFORE I DIE I WILL TAN MY BODY AT THE BEACH! NO MATTER WHAT!" She vowed raising the Swimsuit in midair as me and Derel could only sweatdropped

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I laughed at the memory remembering her sole vow to go to the beach.

"Hey maybe it's not to late to do that vow..." as I placed the Taka Medal on the Ground but I then realised one thing there wasn't a Sun here!

"Hmm at least your at the beach though..." I smiled but then I noticed footsteps as I grabbed the Taka Medal quickly.

"Are you Omodata Shinzo also known as The Shinigami of the Shadow?" As a feminine figure appread from the shadows to reveal a busty blue haired girl with an ahegeo wearing a blue thong over her gray cloak and a yellow skirt.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked as I did not let my guard down at all I had the SaGoZoh medals on my OOO Driver-Slate attached to my waist in case things get ugly.

Her eyes then glowed red as she pointed at me. "For the crime of killing over 100 Syntyster the The Hidden Vampire Ninja Village has demmed you as a threat and because of that I will kill you with my blade!" She claimed as the water from behind me created a blade in her hands. Lady you don't know that in the past I've killed more than a 1000

"Henshin." I scanned my medals as I placed the Medal Scanner in front of my chest.

 _ **Sai!**_

 _ **Gorilla!**_

 _ **Zou!**_

 _ **(Dull thud) Sagohzo... (Drum beat) Sa-Goh-Zo!**_

I was now in OOO SaGoZoh as I slammed my chest causing a very powerful shock wave which caused her to block it with her blade as she ran towards me and I used the Sai head to headbutt her as she was knocked back I then started my attack with a right hook and uppercut. She used her blade to block it as she grunted at me.

"You are strong it really seems..." She complimented as I smirked.

"Lady you have no idea how strong I really am..." I boasted well guys really you don't know how strong I really am...

"Well let's see if your strength can match my speed!" The girls shouted as she turned into liquid and pushed me into the water as I was sinking down under! gooddamit these legs are to heavy! Suddenly I was meet with a Slash which hit my torso and another Slash which hit my leg. I looked but saw nothing was hitting me!

Suddenly the girl from before had appread in front of me wait wat how is that! oh man have I lost my senses or maybe I really did become weak...

"You've underestimated me by trying to fight me with your cocky strength Shinigami!" She shouted at me as I tried to move towards her but since SaGoZoh has the lowest stamina stats ever I couldn't even move properly... The girl then kept attacking me more and more until I fell on my back as the girl reformed in front of me.

"Is that all you got! Your so weak!" She mocked as I glared at her and took out the SaGoZoh Medals and inserted the ShaUTa medals the girl could only look at me in confusion.

"Right now I'm not really Shinigami but I am..." As I scanned the ShaUTa Medals and I shouted while I punched her.

 _ **Shachi!**_

 _ **Unagi!**_

 _ **Tako!**_

 _ **(Splash) Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!**_

"Kamen Rider OOO!" As now both of us were on equal grounds I was breathing hard cuz I had just use 2 Combo's at once without a dehenshin. I then saw her grunt as she turned into liquid and chased after me as I turned to liquid to and fought her with water against water I then summoned my tentacles and span around creating a whirlwind which should bring out the whole water into the air or at least her if I spinned around with the correct speed. By some miracle my hypothesis really did work as we were brought to the air and her real body materialised as she glared at me as I could only Whip her up with the Unagi Whip and I then Scanned my medals.

 _ **Scanning Charge!**_

As I performed a drill kick at her with the tako legs forming like a drill as I brought both of us to land with my eyes glowing purple as my body was feeling hell! Why does it hurt so much!

She was then on land on her knees as she tried to stand up but failed. I dehenshined as I walked in front of her. She looked at me as she stared down.

"Do it finish me..." She said as I shook my head and spoke up.

"Whatever Derel had told you about Syntysters being the innocent one I suggest you take a look at his operation at Akibahara before siding with them." I said with my calm and cold voice as The Girl could only stare at me in surprise.

"What? But your supposed to be merciless!" She shouted at me trying to stand up again. I shook my head and answered her.

"It's under my moral code to hurt a women who is down on her kness." As I turned back walking away. Wow I am so good at making myself a cool anime character!

"SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID LIE!" she shouted at me as she musstered all her strength to run towards me I turned back to block her but noticed that her face was near my face and uh you get the point, if you don't try telling from this emoji (-3-)

She pushed me back as I landed on my butt... Well at least that wasn't my first kiss Heheh ya think I'm a loser who can't even kiss a girl! Your wrong! Cause a girl stole my Virginity and First Kiss... Not joking... But I don't know about her though, (The Vampire Ninja Girl) her eyes are filled with swirls as she looked at me and blushed like Seri-chan. Hmmmm is this her alternate reality self in this world? She then screamed and jumped into the water as I stood up and looked at the water.

"Well that happened..." I said as I heard cheering from behind looks like we're gonna find out who wins.

'Shin You do realised I can hear your dialog.' Ex said as he almost spoked me in my mind. OK then Ex I'm gonna make a bet on who won the match Rias or Raiser you choose first.

'Definitely Rias, you made the Seikkryutei stronger somewhat also they are um other reasons...' Ex said as I raised an eyebrow. OK Ex then I choose Raiser

'Why though?'

You shall see my Partner... You shall see.

Rias team had lost when Issei was able to literally defeat Raiser's Queen however Raiser grab Rias and held her hostage demanding Issei to give up and forfeit that their queen had been taken or else. I swear PuToTyra might not be the best choice but SUPER TATOBA IS THE ABSOLUTE GREAT CHOICE! ONLY PROBLEM IS THEY DON'T SELL IT ANYWHWERE YET... I THINK...

Even with the Occult Research Clubs apparent lost I had to meet Sirzechs as both of us were enjoying the tea Grayfia made and wow she looks so "cool" then Seri-Chan... What if you have been spending your time watching your girlfriend working at a maid cafe for 2 years you get a habbit of looking!

"So Shin were you dissapointed with my sister's lost?" Sirzechs asked as I said the word that everyone who was almost pissed on why they made Rias Married that guy well not exactly everyone...

/"No, I'm disappointed you are a horrible big brother to let her Marry that Piece of Shit..." As that obviously struck a nerve to Sirzechs.

"I'm sorry Shin but without a strong groom to be bethroed to Rias the Gremory Household would die..." Suddenly I could feel the red eye from my shadows had emerge from my own eye. As I calmed down and replied.

"Tch All you people think is about Novelty and All these stupid arangged marriages that have some stupid meaning to them... Ridiculous." I said in a cold and dark tune.

"Which is precisely why I want OOO to Beat Raiser and knock some sense into him..." As I was about to wait... I get to fight RAISER!

"Wait what?!" I replied as Sirzechs motioned Grayfia to bring something as she placed a box in front of me and presented Gold Core Medals!? It's outer side was instead silver instead of the Original gold and as you noticed the core was gold. However what surprised me more were the shapes of an Angel, a Dragon and a Demon on the three core medals.

"This was stolen by one of the Church's during the great war I'm sure you can use this to Beat Raiser up" as I looked at the medals.

"I-I-" but Sirzechs Stop me and continued talking.

"No need to answer it is your choice to stop the wedding or not for now keep the medals it is not useful to us... For now..." As I grabbed the medals and pocketed them however I felt like this wasn't made by desire... No really these medals aren't just made by desire but... Holy Energy, Dragonic Energy & Demonic Energy itself...

 **Shinzo's Apartment**...

I knocked on the toilet room door before entering and taking a bath. I was deciding I mean Issei was supposed to save Rias but now Sirzechs wants me to save her? I sighed before looking at the reflection of my self from the water in the tub. The red eye was just staring at me waiting to make a decision. It then hit me! Sirzechs wanted OOO to crash the wedding not Shinzo! I jumped out of the tub and shouted.

"Eureka!" But then I notice Serika was at the door to the toilet and she was blushing madly.

"HENTAII!" As she threw a Saitama One Punch at me as I was sent to space no kidding it actually happened...

After the problem with Serika and me had ended I went to my work place in Akibahara and Meet Issei there staring at one of the maid's as I coughed at him.

"Ah Shinzo-Senpai, so what did you want with me?" Yes I asked Issei to come here and I took a shit in front of him.

"It appears you had lost to Raiser right?" As Issei grit his teeth I calmed him down and place a suitcase in front of him.

"Issei I know that I thought you about using your desire to your advantage but you can't just use that you need to do some thing else some thing more powerful than that..." I explained as Issei was confused.

"Um what do you mean? I don't get what your explaining?" He replied as I took a deep breath.

"Did you know Derel became my Rival because he was engaged to my Love interest because of an arranged marriage." Issei's eyes widen at this as he listen to what more I had to say. "It was at first I thought Derel was a great person and could be respected to however both of us consider each other Rivals butbefore the wedding..." As a flashback came...

 _ **Flashback 2 Years ago 6 months before Nana's Death**_

As I exited Nana-nee's changing room with a nosebleed. I quickly went to check on Derel I guess we can put this rivalry aside since It's Nana-nee's big day. Before I opened the door I over heard Derel talking to his personal maid.

"It was so worth black mailing Nana into making me immediately marry her she really does care for her little brother hehehe..." Derel said as I was keeping myself quiet.

"So shall the plan commense Gosujin-sama?" His maid asked as he nodded.

"The moment the priest asked where are the rings I want you to assassinate her... Man if only there was another way ravaging that tender smooth and silk body before killing her would have been better but then Shin will try to snoop around the crime scene so it's perfect to make him think an outside party eliminated her... HAHAHAHA!" Derel laughed as he was so confident with his plans.

My eyes were shadowed as my right eye glowed red and I went to do my own preperations for Derel... But that was when I remembered Nana thought that this would be a happy day for her... Instead my red eye vanished as my left eyed glowed blue and now I can handle this peacefully.

 **Later...**

 **Nana's POV**

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be speak now or forever they will be at peace." The priest said as I could only be quiet and expect nobody to stop this wedding... What was I even thinking Shin-Kun would go insane if he knew it's a good thing he doesn't but where is he I wonder? Father is a bit concerned of his absence until suddenly the door was knocked down by a right eyed glowing Shinzo dragging down Derek's maid who had fatal wounds but was somehow alive?!

"What is the meaning of this Shinzo?!" Father shouted at him as his blue eye stared at him calmly, that blue eye is um... New?

"Relax Father, I was merely interrogating this woman about Derek's Plan to eliminate Nana-Nee to fulfill his selfish desires..." Everyone looked at Shinzo with awe and shock I was actually smiling and crying when Shinzo came but why isn't he being chaotic? Could he possibly learning to be more human?! I'm so proud of you!

"What haha that's ridiculous Shinzo is obviously lying!" But nobody supported him instead everyone had their fangs out at him Derel and his bodyguards were outnumbered as the guards guarded him and I ran too Shin-Kun's side. However when I had a closer look at his blue eye I realised this was something I've seen before... The Akiba Plague!

"Derel planned to kill Nana-Nee and make it look like an accident so that he will have control over both sides of the races!" I pointed at him As Derel growled at me.

"Imbecile's! would you really trust this stupid human who is a born Syntyster Hunter?!" But nobody would believe him as Shinzo has been with us ever since and had protected us Kageyoshi no one would oppose against Shinzo beacuse Derel does not know we are all a family and we never turn back on each other!

"Derel your time ends now... I should have know you were up to something those months ago but I never took action and now I shall!" Shin-Kun said as I was screaming inside he is way to cool right now! Kyahhhhhh

Derel then jumped with his buffed arm at Shinzo as he shouted. "So what action fight me!?" As Shinzo simply pat my head and he stared at Derel with a very intense glare that even Derel was surprised.

 _ **"Hikari No Phaser"**_ Shinzo announced as they began battle...

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"So long story short I crashed the wedding which is pretty stupid but it was the right thing to do even if I knew I would loose I fought Derel an eventually I won Issei..." I explained to Issei after completing the flashback.

"That is a very um inspiring story Shinzo-Senpai and I think I understand what your telling me now... OK I will go to the wedding and save Buchou even if I will loose." Issei said as Shana was shouted from the background when Issei put his foot on the Table.

"Well Issei we don't got 10 days but we do got..." As my blue eye appeared and I looked at Issei. "Experience..." As Issei was in a frozen like state as the Suitcase opened and revealed the Birth Driver

 **Third Person (3 Hours Later...)**

The wedding of Raiser and Rias is currently in it party state. There are a lot of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time, These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans.

The hall of wedding place is bigger than the Kuoh Academy field. The ceiling is really high up the enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing, As expected from Gremory household.

"Where Ise-kun?" Akeno who wearing expensive kimono asked... Is this woman really trying to cause someone to nosebleed?

"Shinzo-Senpai said they will arrive shortly" Asia who wear white western style dress answered

"Shin-Senpai will be here too?" Koneko who also wearing dress asked in surprise

"Ah, I also heard from Grayfia-san that Shin-kun also got invited but it seems like his attendance is mandatory beacuse Grayfia was looking a little serious." Kiba was there too wearing white tuxedo as he had answered

"Is that so?" Akeno hummed "But where are-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Suddenly in middle of hall a Motorcycle had rammed it's was into the area literally crashing the party. Upon closer look it was the Ride Vendor. There were Two passengers on the bike one was wearing a Helmet with A Dragon Emblem on it while the other was wearing one with the Name Shingami-Chan on it but the helmet colour was pink some people couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone in party was feeling tensed when they saw this and some of them were even prepare to fight just in case something happened as an Example of Adam Revine Styles Who was doing Ninja style like moves while Aoi faceplamed at this.

'This aura signature' Sona thought with widened eyes.

'Hoo.. Interesting..' Sirzechs who watch from far smirked he did not Expect Shinzo to make an entrance like this at all.

They both got of the Motorcycle as they could be seen clearly now.

The first one was a young man around 16 with short brown hair and light brown eyes, wore Kuoh Academy uniform and red t-shirt underneath it blazer

The second one also looked like teenager around 17. But this time he did not take off his helmet, wore Kuoh Academy uniform and purple t-shirt underneath the blazer. He also had headphones on his neck with the OOO logo on each sides.

"Heh, I gotta admit it was cool technique Shin- Shin-san, You have to teach me how to do that later?" the first person said

"I will teach you how if you ever get a licence Issei now focus on the mission!" the second person answered with a calm and Cold tune. Issei nodded and turned to the Rias who in on stage with Raiser

"Buchouuuuu!" the Issei yelled to Rias gaining everyone's attention.

"Ise..." She murmured with tears on her face. Issei then put on serious face as he shouted

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!" Issei declared and run to Rias. One devil seeing this was brought out from his shock and then start to run after Issei

"Hey, you! Do you know whe-GUAGGHH!"

The devil wasn't able to finish his word since Shin's fist connected to his face and sent him away crashing to the table as Shin's fist was filled with aura.

"Sorry gentleman. But no one going to after him" Shin said in stoic voice and he pulled out the OOO Driver and inserted the Yellow Medals.

"Henshin."

 _ **Raion!**_

 _ **Tora!**_

 _ **Cheetah!**_

 _ **(Roar) Ra-Tah Ra-Tah, Ra-Tora~~Tar!"**_

As the Ride Vendor Turned into the ToRide Vendor and Roared.

"W-What the?! Get him!"

Devil's started to ran after OOO to attack him but Toride Vendor also Got his back as it attacked the Devil's on its own. However there were still some Devil's that got through the Tories Vendor and fought OOO

"Go Issei!" As OOO then used his Raion head to create a glowing bright light, blinding some of the Devil's. OOO power was a Middle Class Devil however if he used to much of his power he could even defeat a high class Devil!

'N-No way!' Sona thought with surprise she did not expect Shinzo was this strong she only saw him fight once but now seeing this she was very surprise!

'He is strong, I never saw him fight Devil's who could send Ise to the Hospital but it's unlikely that Shin-Kun will after all he is the Shinigami... Ufufufu' Akeno thought to herself.

'That power... How is this human able to obtain such thing!' Raiser who was also shocked said in this mind.

OOO then immediately dash and kick one of the devil and send him away before he ducked under other devil attack and elbow him in stomach then grab his collar and slam him to the ground

He then immediately jumped and flipped in air dodged 2 devil who attack him and grab their head in air before pull them and also slam them to the ground with his Tora Claw out making it a more intense slam.

He then turn when sense someone behind him and give roundhouse kick but being blocked by the attacker fist but OOO used the Ratoratah legs and kicked him non stop making the attacker fall.

All the Devil's started to surround OOO as OOO had his Medal Scanner ready to comense a Scanning Charge until

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

Needless to say OOO immediately tripped and facefaulted to the ground while the TorideVendor Sweatdropped

"Do you really need to yell about that?" OOO murmured while rubbing his head.

"Oh my. Looks like we got a show"

OOO and the other devils then turn to Sirzechs who smiling to them and walk toward them

"Not need to be wary this person is not an enemy" Sirzechs said as the other devils lower their stance

"Is that so" one of the devils answred as they all nodded before Sirzechs and retreated against OOO. Toride Vendor With a satisfied job done turned to door as it left.

"Shin-kun we will talk later..." He smiled to Shinzo who nodded as he flipped the OOO slate. Sirzechs smiled and walked towards Issei to clear the situation over there. OOO was then in his civilian form as he took of his helmet and everyone could see his face and yes the girls fainted. Even Toriel fainted with Asgore shouting in horror!

"Shin-kun!"

Shinzo turned to see the Occult Research Club approaching him

"Osu!" He greeted with a smile and grin.

"Senpai late..." Koneko commented and Shinzo smiled a little.

"Well. You see my clock is broken so i don't know the time. And on the way here i found a drowning fish that needed saving so i jumped in and saved it. You see, every life is important" Shinzo said with a proud face although he was actually joking.

But there was only Silence... Everyone who heard that sweatdropped. However Shinzo still kept his composure

"Seriously? Drowning fish?" Kiba deadpanned and Shinzo nodded still with straight face make Koneko eyes twitched in annoyance

"What an wonderful thing you do Shinzo-Senpai!" Asia beamed at Kai with big smile. But Shinzo had the wait you actually believe what I said look!?

'She truely belived that?!' Everyone thought with shock at the same time

"Everyone! there is a flashy event happening outside, Dragon versus Phoenix... A battle between legendary creatures!" Sirzechs declared to the hall as Both of red and blue eyes were on Shinzo's Shadow.

 _ **Later... (Typing the Whole Fight scene is difficult since there is the anime version and the manga version and it's a lot of work!)**_

Issei was in a pinch his Over Booster was already out and even with the dirty tricks he had, Raiser quickly recovered.

'What am I gonna do this is gonna be hard!' Issei thought before he looked up and saw Shinzo giving the nod as Issei understood what he wanted him to do.

"Have you gave up already? I must admit those were some pretty dirty useful tricks but that won't stop me HAHAHA!" Raiser laughed as Issei only took out something as it was revealed too be the Birth Driver!

"Shinzo Senpai wanted me to use this power to defeat you! So I'm gonna let you have a piece of it!" Issei wore the Birth Driver as he threw a cell medal in the air and catches it and placed it in the driver while cranking the switch

 _ ***Crack* *Crack* POP!**_

As Issei was now in the Armor of Proto Birth?! It day exactly like the Birth Armor EXECPT it had red lines on the Armor.

"Ikuze Ddraig!" Issei shouted as the left arm of Proto Birth's Armor turned into the Boosted Gear.

 _ **[Boost Boost Boost!]**_

Proto Birth's Helmet glowed red as he jumped and punched at Raiser with everything he got this caused everyone to be surprised Issei was fighting like a Middle Class Devil using the Proto Birth armor and Boosted Gear combined Issei then placed a cell medal in his Birth Driver as he turned the crank around.

 _ **DRILL ARM!**_

As Boosted Gear Turned into a Dragon like Drill as I see I used it and punched raiser right in the gut piercing his body.

"Guh!" Was the only thing Raiser could say as he was sent flying to the sky. Proto Birth then took out another Cell Medal and turned the crank again.

 _ **CRANE ARM!**_

As Rias and the other devils were surprised with the armor That Iseei is using.

"How did he get such a device and able to master it so quickly!?" Kiba said with surprise as Shinzo pet his shoulder.

"Its Experience Kiba... Experience" as Kiba Noticed Shinzo blue eye as he felt safer and much stronger somehow.

Proto Birth used the Crane Arm as the Drill arm vanished, Proto Birth activated the crane as he used it to grapple up in front of Raiser.

"HISSATSU!" Proto Both announced as he placed two medals in the Driver and cranked it.

 _ **CATTERPILARR LEGS!**_

 _ **CELL BURST!**_

The caterpillar legs then all read on his legs and his crane arm dissapered. The Caterpillar legs appread as they glowed and I see I Used Multiple Kicks On Raiser with the Catterpilar legs as he formed a drop kick and shouted.

"I call this Koneko-Chans Hentai Kick!"as a the drop kick sent Raiser crashing to the ground making a crater.

The only thing that was left in the crater was a heavily brushed Raiser. I did It, I won as Kamen Rider Proto Birth!

 **Shinzo's POV**

I smiled at Issei and Simply flicked my finger as I used a shortcut to get down there.

"Yo Isse" I said behind him as Issei jumped and automatically dehenshined as the Birth Drive landed on the ground in front of me.

"Ahhh! Oh its you Shinzo-senpai how'd u get here so quick?" Issie asked as he was surprised at me I swear I saw A Devil fain when they saw me behind Issei

"I have my shortcuts now go to your lady as I petted his back and with that simple move I see I landed on the balcony. As I turned and looked at Raiser.

"You've Lost your battle against Issei but not your battle against me Pheonix Dopant" as Raiser got up with Soulless eyes as he took out a Gaia Memory out everyone was surprised but me. You see I found out something the Phoenix Dopant appread to like to use fire based attacks and last time I checked both of them used the same move and Isnt is strange the Dopant appeard right before the meeting with Raiser he had some scars on his chest when he appear which was strange because I exactly slashed the dopant on its chest... Wait you said that's all not True?... Whatever his the Dopant So I'm Right by Default!

"Must Destroy Humans..." He spoke as he plugged the Gaia Memory in his chest as he turned into the Phoenix Dopant. Everyone was surprised as I saw all of them tryin to get down using magic to help subdue Raiser but to no avail they couldn't get down.

"Its useless someone but a magic barrier right before this Shocking event happened which is why I'll handle this!" I exclaimed as I heard a shout from up there.

"What makes you think you can fight My Onii-Chan!" And that Voice was Ravel, Raiser's Sister...

"Don't worry I won't Hurt him... Much... Because I'm a Super Hero..." I smiled taking out the Blood Stained Taka Medal and the The Kujaku and Condor medal. As I placed it in the driver and fliped it to the side.

The Phoneix Dopant roared as it charged towards me I Scanned the medals as I was covered in flames.

 _ **Taka!**_

 _ **Kujaku!**_

 _ **Condor!**_

 _ **Ta-Ja-Dor~**_

 **(Play BGM Time Judged all)**

As my legs an torso had assumed a red bird like armor part my Taka heads wings extended and the eyes turned red and visor came up this is the last combo which I have not used OOO Tajador! The Blazing Combo!

I flew up in the sky as they looked upon me as they all shouted.

"Its Dragon!"

"No its a Wyner!"

"No its a Super Hero!" Ravel said that last part as I smiled the Phoniex Dopant Flew up and punched me as I blocked it with my Taja Spinner a spinner like weapon on the right arm of my Kujaku torso.

I then did a round house kick as my leg turned into talons as I kicke The Phoneix Dopant making him Knock back I then unleashed my wings as I shoot red core medal shoots at him that rained on him he then roared as suddenly Bird Dopants emrged from his back I looked in surprise what did Derel do to him! All three of the Kajin attacked me from every side but my back side I was able to dodge their attacks but carelessly forgot to defend my back as I came crashing down because the damaged was inflicted on my wings. I looked up and saw that Both Kajin were gonna crash down at me with their legs but it failed because a Cell Medal made of energy shot the kajin away i turned and See... Seri-Chan! 'Um do I not get a chance to speak?' Asked Ex as I gave him a glare. 'OK then'

"Seri-Chan what are you doing here?!" I asked as Serika took the Birth Driver From the ground and wore it.

"Shinzo... I found your Journal... So that's why youre still fighting..." Serika looked sadden as she told me. Hey I know I "accidently" read your diary once but what right do you have to steal my private story!

"So what is your desire?" I asked her standing up while looking at the three Kajin.

"Shinzo I know why I've been chosen to be Birth... And that reason is to fight with you!" Serial said flipping the cell medal in the air as she catches it with her other arm and place it in the Birth Driver and cranked the switch as she transformed into Birth! They say that your waifus don't exist but my waifu is a Karen Rider and She's alive Hahahaha!

'His spouting weird Nonsense again' Ex said. Ex I don't give a Damn...

Both of us then took on the three Kajin as I unleashed the Condor Legs Talons and began kicking them bird style! Birth on the other hand used both the Crane arm and Drill arm together as she drilled and them right to the sky!

"Wait why didn't I think of that!" Issei shouted from the top as Birth gave him the "look".

"You're an Idiot thats why!" As Birth cranked her belt again.

 _ **CUTTER WING!**_

As the Cutter Wings were on her back she flew in the air. I followed suit flying in the air while taking the red core medals and placing them in the Taja Spinner as I used the Medal Scanner to scan it.

 _ **Gingingingin!**_

 _ **Giga Scan!**_

Birth Meanwhile placed a medal in her driver as she cranked it again.

 _ **CELL BURST!**_

 **"Cutter Drill Kick!"** She shouted as she used the drill to drill through the Two Kajin as I was with the Phoenix Hybrid or Raiser and shouted

 **"Burning Blaze!"** As my arm was englufied with red energy as it shot the red core medals directly at Raiser. With me finishing it of with a drop kick.

"That's not a Kick!" I heard the Kajin which were fighting Birth in the air said before they exploded to cell medals. Somehow I could feel that in the anime multiverse a certain Zombie Mahou Soul sneezed before he was dried out in the sunlight...

"Nice kick Seri-Chan!" I commented as i dehenshined with Serika doing the same, she boasted with a grin at me.

"Nobody is safe from my kicks!" As I patted her head as she blushed with a smile. But then I realized something Raiser was still a Dopant! I turned and saw Raiser standing up again with all his wounds healing!

"Dammit!" I said as I was about to take out the OOO-Driver but then I heard a clap from behind the Kajin as it was no surprise to me it was Derel.

"How wonderful your new powers seem to well... Suck! In the old days when taking out a mutated Syntyster you would use one stab and one blast using your old powers.

"Derel..." I uttered as Serika hid behind me. I glared at him as I was already gripping Excalibur Soul

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself it seems!" Derel realized as he looked at the devils with a smile. "Ore wa Derel Nagora the King of the Syntysters and your new Ruler!" Derel laughed as the Devils tried getting through the barrier. "No use my friends the only way to get into this barrier is if you have the abbilty to cross dimensions like Shines here!" As he pointed at me. Yeah I didn't exactly teleport I just cross dimensions to get to one position... Its to complicated for you to understand so never mind. Wait how did Serika get here?

"Derel why are you doing this apposing the devils and even turning Raiser into this!" As I pointed at Raiser and the kajin merely blink.

"Sorry Shinzo but his under my control now. Since he stupidly used that Gaia Memory..."Derel said as I raised and Eyebrow but my eyes widen when I saw what was in his hands.

 _ **ETERNAL!**_

 **RIDER CORNER**

KRTC: Oh my what a twist of event's?! I wonder what will happens next so many things can yet he revealed about Shinzo.

Kaito: Did you abandon me?!

Shinzo: No he simply needs to figure what to do with the rider request he got.

KRTC: ya heard him I had so many rider request I couldn't choose so I decided to do a poll on whose oc and why should they be in Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider the reason I did it now because well life is a bitch also I just wanted to make everyone happy but for the sake of the story sacrifices must be made so please vote for the character after I make the poll ok? Ciao!


End file.
